


Удавка

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Пошлый юмор, Развитие отношений, Упоминания изнасилования, омегаверс, романтика, свободные отношения, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Размер:Мини, 41 страницаМетки:Измена, Кноттинг, Минет, Фандомная Битва, Свободные отношения, Течка / Гон, Марафонный секс, Сложные отношения, Эксгибиционизм, Упоминания изнасилования, Жаргон, Социальные темы и мотивы, Секс на природе, Пошлый юмор, Метки, Развитие отношений, Романтика, PWP, Стёб, ОмегаверсОписание:Альфа изнасиловал омегу, оказавшегося его парой. Но омега не прощает, подает в суд, делает аборт и заводит другие отношения. Его новый альфа — чудаковатый, ищет свою пару, трахая все, что движется, но омегу устраивает ни к чему не обязывающие отношения.Тернистый путь к любви и много потрахушек вперемешку с густо намазанными романтическими соплями. Сленг и тупой юмор. Неудачная попытка социальной философии.Работа написана для fandomOriginals 2019Охуетительная иллюстрация от Zhaconda Crowling https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/d9/7jYGxbdc_o.jpgСпасибо большое Fereht за помощь и поддержку :)





	Удавка

Омегаверс АУ — пара определяется во время секса, когда смазка омеги попадает на член альфы. У альфы появляется вязь на шее, он готов подчиниться любому слову и сделает все для своего омеги. Омега привязывается меткой. Без метки для омеги связь несущественна.

__

«Людям достаётся что попало, а не то, что они заслуживают»

Свен вышел из здания суда и закурил. Он полагал, что всё будет плохо, но не думал, что настолько. Коула Гранда засадить он не мог, по крайней мере, своими силами.

«Истинных не разлучают, это почти смертный приговор для альфы, когда его лишают пары. — Прокурор понимал состояние Свена, но мог только руками развести. — В случае если вы не заберёте заявление, его посадят, но вместе с вами. Истинные сидят в отдельных тюрьмах парами».

Свен сплюнул и направился к автобусной остановке. Прокурор обещал придержать альф ещё пару дней в обезьяннике, чтобы Свен мог собрать вещи и переехать. Убраться из города — туда, где Коул его не отыщет даже через связь. Свену было противно от этого слова. «Связь». Не связь, а оковы, петля на шее, подчиняющая и контролирующая. Коул, к счастью, не успел его пометить, Свен вовремя сообразил и приказал не трогать. А потом потребовал явиться в полицию с повинной и дружков притащить. Жаль — кончилось ничем.

«То, что вы не желаете быть с ним, уже достаточное наказание. Но всё же подумайте, после проявление связи он станет другим человеком, сделает всё, чтобы угодить и поддержать. Это в природе альфы — заботиться о своём омеге».

— Заботиться, блядь! — Свен зло рыкнул, вспоминая, как врачи снимали показания после побоев и выписывали направление на аборт. От раздражения скулы сводило. Он швырнул валяющуюся под ногами банку, и та с грохотом врезалась в стенку мусорного бачка.

Какой-то папаша с коляской недовольно посмотрел на него, а его муж пригрозил кулаком. У Свена было настолько отвратное настроение, что хотелось устроить драку, лишь бы выплеснуть пар. Но люди вокруг были не виноваты. Виновник плохого настроения остался за решёткой временной камеры и отделается лёгким испугом. Свен же хотел для него настоящего наказания. Но всё, чего он добился, — это полицейский запрет на встречи. И то лишь на два года.

Переезжать было некуда, родители платили за съёмную квартирку рядом со студенческой общагой, потому что пожалели сына и не пустили в общие каморки. Но там хотя бы были смотрители, охрана у омежьего корпуса, и Свен не попал бы в такую передрягу, если бы жил в общаге. Для начала его бы в течку из здания не выпустили. А так проворонил день и теперь расхлёбывал последствия.

Коробки для вещей он взял у соседей — те недавно въехали и у них этого барахла было навалом. Объясняться с родителями не хотелось, и он позвонил деду Яну, долго тянул с настоящей причиной звонка и с облегчением выдохнул, когда тот разрешил пожить у него. Квартира деда располагалась за городом, но большую часть года пустовала — тот проводил время на дачном участке, ковырялся в земле и выращивал просто волшебные помидоры. После смерти Олава, второго мужа, Ян предпочитал общество растений.

— Ты, главное, цветы поливай, — дал он последние наставления, — и альф не таскай, а то стены тонкие, все соседи будут в курсе. — Дед вздохнул и потрепал Свена по макушке. — Я на неделе буду заезжать, предупрежу, конечно.

— К началу учёбы я найду другое жильё, обещаю.

— Да не суетись, чего уж. Всё равно квартира пустует.

Вещи Свен перетаскал меньше чем за сутки. Помогли однокурсники, невольно посвящённые в его историю. Свену не нравились ни сочувственные взгляды, ни умные советы. Насоветовали. Хватит. Он не собирался принимать Коула, прощать или что-то ещё. Пусть меняется хоть на сто восемьдесят, Свен не собирался жить с насильником.

В квартире занял старую комнату отца, там всё ещё висели плакаты знаменитых боксёров и статуэтки с его наградами. Тот всю жизнь увлекался боксом и тяжёлой атлетикой, и узнай он про Коула, накостылял бы ублюдку так, что тот с постели пару месяцев не мог бы подняться. Свен тоже тренировался, лет до семнадцати в секцию ходил, а потом поднадоело, но в течку дать отпор не смог. Как-то в голову не пришло.

Отцовские вещи он убрал в ящики, не хотел испортить ненароком, да и не нравились ему квадратные морды с разбитыми носами и пронзительными взглядами, смотрящими прямо в душу. С упрёком. Все мечтают о паре, а Свен хотел, чтобы Коул сдох.

Он купил фотообои и повесил напротив окна вид на солнечный пляж. Хоть жаркие страны не очень жаловал и на югах никогда не был, зато картинка поднимала настроение и отвлекала от дурного. Впрочем, отвлекаться Свен умел и без этого. Ненавидел париться из-за проблемы месяцами и портить себе жизнь дурным настроением. Уже через неделю вернулся в детдом, где подрабатывал, занимаясь с мелкими, а потом в баскетбольную смешанную сборную. Студенческая команда как раз готовилась к новому сезону, и Свен, погрузившись в тренировки, забыл обо всём: о Коуле, его дружках-алкоголиках и неудачной вылазке в течку. Хотя северную часть города по-прежнему обходил стороной и до приюта добирался на маршрутке, а не автобусом. Словно подсознательно избегал ту улицу — место, где на него напали. Внутренний страх остался, не отпускал, а временами пробирался через кожу и выплёскивался во снах.

Но Свен не унывал. Было и прошло. Жив — это главное. Дед Ян так же сказал, когда узнал о причине столь резкого переезда. О съёмной квартире решили забыть, а родителям дед преподнёс новость как собственную придурь. Ну захотелось пожить с внучком, зачем старику отказывать?

По выходным Свен с ребятами из команды выбирался в какой-нибудь клуб. Шестеро альф, три омеги и три беты. Всей толпой они выпивали, сколько совесть позволяла, танцевали и ржали в голос. Хорошие парни, с которыми Свену всегда было спокойно. С такими и в огонь, и в воду, а главное, на поле, не боясь, что подведут или пропустят мяч. Свен играл с душой и того же ждал от других.

К концу августа страсти улеглись, перестали пугать тёмные улицы и незнакомые альфы. Свен не был легкомысленным или инфантильным, просто умел справляться с проблемами, не зацикливаясь на них. Да и учился на мозгоправа — ещё год, и получит корочку, сможет устроиться в тихую контору и станет устраивать аналитические тесты сорокалетним разведёнкам.

В последние выходные перед началом учёбы капитан сборной Патрик Гейн снова позвал всех в клуб. Свен твёрдо решил напиться от души, чтобы потом с новыми силами на покорение новых вершин в альма-матер.

После третьего бокала сладкой шипучка голова шла кругом и хотелось спать. Свен забрался с ногами на красный диван и расслабленно кивал знакомым. В планах было выпить ещё, вызвать такси и проспать все выходные. Он уже собирался сделать очередной заказ, когда рядом приземлился незнакомый альфа и, вальяжно закинув ногу на ногу, окинул Свена взглядом.

— Первокурсник? — спросил он с уверенностью. В клубе собирались в основном студенты.

— С чего бы?

— Сдался быстро.

— Ничего не сдался. — Свен подтянулся, выпрямил спину. Благодаря спорту и отцовским генам он был высоким, выше многих альф на курсе.

— Тогда по шоту и поехали ко мне? — Альфа самоуверенно улыбнулся, и Свен на мгновение подумал, что его с кем-то спутали. Но внешность у Свена такая, что не обознаешься. Высокий, плечистый и стриженый под ноль. Ему нравилось, когда издалека его путали с альфой, телосложение помогало отгонять особо навязчивых и языкастых. Этот явно был не из простых, раз сам подошёл и позвал.

Свен собирался уже отмахнуться, когда кольнула шальная мысль, что это именно то, что надо — трахнуться с первым встречным, перепихнуться разово и забыть о Коуле с дружками и незнакомце, словно их и не было. Он согласился. Без задней мысли, что снова наступает на те же грабли. Они перебрались за барную стойку, хлопнули по «Зомби» и в обнимку вывалились на улицу.

Альфа был выше него от силы на пару сантиметров, смуглый, сухощавый, даже, скорее, худощавый. От него веяло солнечным теплом, конопляным полем и алкогольными парами. Свену внезапно стало хорошо и весело, очередное безумное приключение, в которое он вляпался, не подумав. Альфа хохмил и бахвалился, поймал машину и запихнул на заднее сиденье. Они не представились. Только поцелуи, жаркие и страстные, обжигающие прикосновения и ржач на замечания водителя. Свен не спросил, куда его везут. Стало как-то всё равно, когда альфа забрался под футболку и стал сжимать губами соски. Желание захватило с головой, Свен стонал и выгибался, позволил завести себя в незнакомый подъезд и, обтирая спиной стены, затолкнуть в квартиру. Он даже не обратил внимания на жирного кота, вякнувшего под ногами.

Постель альфы была ровно застелена, комната вычищена до блеска, словно намекая, что тот ждал гостей. На столе аккуратной стопкой учебники, на полке странные фигурки, а на потолке плакат с порномоделью. Сквозь неплотно закрытое окно проникали шум с улицы и запахи скоростной магистрали. Свен помог стянуть с себя штаны, снял майку и откинулся на покрывало, раздвигая ноги.

— Давай без презика? — подал голос альфа. — Хочу проверить, пара ли мы?

— Не пара, — твёрдо отрезал он.

— Ну, плиз, — повторил тот жалобно, и Свен отмахнулся — до течки далеко, да и альфы, которые ищут своего омегу, обычно проверялись и заразу не разносили.

Первый раз дёрнуло, когда чужие руки коснулись промежности. Стояло и без стимуляций, но альфа решил приласкать. Прикосновения отозвались дрожью в груди, и Свен убрал его руки от себя, притягивая за поясницу ближе. Второй раз дёрнуло, когда альфа заметил татушку на плече. Коул тоже заметил, посмеялся — он с дружками решил, что тату — признак распущенности.

Свен не был распущенным, просто свободным и горячим, а тату набил на спор ещё в средней школе вместе с другом. Тот сделал себе мультяшных героев, а Свен лозу с неизвестными красными цветами. Раньше она нравилась, теперь вызывала отторжение.

— Красивая, что значит?

— Не твоё дело.

— Напоминание о ком-то? — Альфа оказался непонятливым.

— О бывшем насильнике, — буркнул Свен, и альфа больше вопросов не задавал.

Оказалось, за два месяца без секса и дрочки Свен оголодал. Мышцы с непривычки сначала заныли, а потом знакомое удовольствие охватило тело и стало хорошо. Свен любил секс, нормальный секс без насилия и угроз, когда сам всё делаешь, сам направляешь и говоришь, как угодить. Незнакомый альфа старался угодить.

Под одеялом быстро стало слишком жарко. Свен прижимал альфу за шею и держал бёдра ногами, член легко ходил по выступившей смазке, размеренно двигаясь и глубоко проникая. Правильный член, именно такого и хотелось. Свен быстро перехватил инициативу, альфа стал выдыхаться, и Свен, подмяв его под себя, оседлал бёдра, не в состоянии насытиться. Хотелось просто забыться в удовольствии, наслаждаться горячей плотью внутри и ни о чем не думать. В пьяной голове было пусто, от твёрдых пальцев на коже хорошо и сладко. Свен на альфу не смотрел — ему требовался член, хороший, крепкий и с большим узлом. Именно этого у альфы было в достатке.

Приближаясь к оргазму, Свен опёрся на его грудь руками, конвульсивно сдавил пальцами кожу и стал двигаться медленно и дергано. Сосредоточенный на себе и своих чувствах, он проглядел, как альфа протолкнул узел, и удовольствием накрыло с двойной силой. Свен вскрикнул от острого всепроникающего наслаждения, узел раздулся почти мгновенно, сцепляя так крепко, что невозможно было пошевелиться. За первым оргазмом сразу нахлынул второй, ещё ярче, в вязке оглушающий. Свен завалился ему на грудь, размазывая свою сперму. Между их телами стало скользко и влажно, а плотно сцепленные бёдра горели огнём. Свену хотелось притереться немного, насадиться удобнее, но он только загнанно дышал и сжимал зубы, наслаждаясь до звёздочек перед глазами.

— Спасибо, боженька, что придумал вязку, — пробормотал альфа, и Свен засмеялся. Ему и самому было блаженно приятно, а озвученные чужие мысли пролились бальзамом на измученную душу.

— Обожаю большие узлы.

— У меня очень большой, — самовольно заметил альфа, и Свен снова рассмеялся.

Потом был второй раунд, Свен опустился на колени и, опираясь руками о стену, подставлялся, выгибаясь в пояснице и кусая несдержанно свои губы. Они разболелись так, что и целоваться не хотелось, но Свен всё равно лез при любой удобной возможности, прижимался к мягким, не по-альфьи чувственным губам, вылизывал чужой рот и стонал в него, переполненный ощущениями. Под утро альфа повязал его на боку, лицом к лицу, так что можно было рассматривать его тонкие черты, узкие брови вразлёт и вдыхать смешанный запах страсти.

Когда вязка закончилась, Свен сполз с него, взмокший и уставший. Альфа хрипло дышал, загнанно и измученно. У самого Свена в груди словно огнём жгло, а задница пульсировала. На улице занимался рассвет, во рту просыпался сушняк, как последствие вчерашнего неумеренного употребления горячительных напитков.

— Воды бы, — попросил Свен, и альфа неопределённо махнул куда-то в сторону двери.

Свен, плохо ориентируясь в чужой квартире, направился на предполагаемую кухню. Мельком отметил, что обстановка не чета его маленькой берлоге — дорогой ремонт и огромная площадь явно говорили о достатке. Но альфа зазнайкой не выглядел, деньгами не швырялся — и хорошо. Свен заглянул в одну пустую комнату, потом в другую. А в третьей наткнулся на пожилого альфу, что поднял глаза от газеты и уставился на голого Свена с вопросом.

— Простите, — пробормотал Свен и, прикрыв двери, юркнул назад к случайному любовнику. — Я на твоего сожителя напоролся, — сообщил он.

— Кого? — Альфа чуть повёл головой, а потом, встрепенувшись, вскочил с кровати. — Чёрт, отец из командировки вернулся, сваливаем!

Его бурная деятельность заставила и Свена собраться в считанные секунды, они на цыпочках вышли в коридор и забрали обувь.

— Эндрю, с омегой своим познакомь, — донеслось из комнаты отца.

— Потом, — выкрикнул альфа и вытолкнул Свена за дверь.

— Эндрю, значит, — усмехнулся Свен.

— Лучше просто Дрю. Отец теперь год допрашивать будет, всё не терпится меня омеге сплавить. — Они стояли у подъезда и курили. На улице мелко накрапывал дождь, бессонная ночь давила на плечи усталостью и похмельем. — А тебя как звать?

— Одноразовый перепихон, — усмехнулся Свен.

— Од. Оди, — рассмеялся альфа, — так и запомним.

— Поехали ко мне, дед только послезавтра вернётся. Спать хочу. И жрать. — Свену не требовалась компания, но он пожалел Эндрю, тот явно не собирался возвращаться домой, а бросать его на улице показалось некрасиво.

— Поехали, — кивнул тот и выбросил окурок за спину, — согласен на поспать и пожрать.

— И минет, — добавил Свен.

— Шестьдесят девять!

Минет они отложили. При подъезде к дому оба клевали носом. В холодильнике нашлась старая пицца, и они, вырывая куски друг у друга, доели её и завалились спать. Кровать у Свена для двоих оказалась тесной, Дрю толкал бёдрами, стараясь устроиться, а потом и вовсе раскинул руки, стукнув локтем по темечку. Свен просыпался раз сто, ворчал, ворочался и отрубался снова. В голову не пришло выгнать альфу на диван или в комнату деда. А проснулись они в обнимку, Дрю обхватил Свена сзади и вдавил в себя, прижимаясь пахом к его заднице.

Всё ещё хотелось пить, голова была тяжёлая, а мысли мутные, но Свен потёрся об альфу и настроение изменилось.

Дрю спросонья трахался лениво, зато долго. Свен не принял душ после прошлого секса, и член скользнул легко, стоило только немного его направить. Растянул мышцы удовольствием и распирал изнутри, давя на чувствительные точки. Дрю то ли нежно, то ли сонно размеренно двигался, удерживая за бёдра и обжигая дыханием затылок. Свен упирался руками в стену, чтобы насадиться глубже, и откидывал голову ему на плечо. Было блаженно хорошо, горячо и пошло. Кончили они вместе, уже подстроившись под ритм и сцепляясь узлом. У Свена столько вязок за всю жизнь не было, сколько подарил незнакомый альфа Дрю. Обычно альфы смущались своей слабости во время такого единения или говорили, что узел только для того самого. Но Дрю подобными предубеждениями не страдал.

Постель пропахла смазкой и спермой, а на коже остались тёмные следы чужих пальцев и царапины от ногтей. Они по очереди приняли душ и устроили новый перекус в ближайшей кафешке, в доме ничего не оказалось, а с голодухи разболелась голова.

Дрю внезапно прорвало на трёп, и он запоем рассказывал что-то о новой космической программе, запущенном марсоходе и китайских спутниках. Тема ему нравилось настолько, что и собеседник не требовался. Свен в основном кивал, слушать было интересно, а добавить нечего, потому время пролетело приятно и незаметно. В квартиру они вернулись ближе к ночи, секс-марафон закончился быстрым перепихоном, и Эндрю стал собираться домой.

— Я тебе номер свой оставлю, — предложил он, записывая цифры на клочке бумаги. — Звони, когда желание появится.

— А ты заходи. Всегда рад хорошему сексу.

— Этому все рады. — Дрю дружески потрепал по волосам, заставляя Свена удивлённо на него посмотреть. — Пойми меня правильно, я истинного ищу, знаю, что способ не лучший, но как ещё?

— На хуй тебе истинный? Сидеть у него на привязи?

— Что за бред? Связь пары — самая крепкая и настоящая. Чистая, незамутнённая любовь, когда ради единственного можно горы свернуть.

— Это удавка, Дрю, — покачал головой Свен, — связь лишает воли и подчиняет. Альфа ведь не может выбирать, да и омега тоже. На одном петля, на втором метка. Думаешь, это счастье? Вот такая первобытная привязанность, когда ты сам не решаешь и избавиться не можешь?

— Думай что хочешь. Это моя единственная цель, вот найду свою пару и буду счастлив. — Дрю, похоже, обиделся.

— Что ж, удачи, — не стал с ним спорить Свен. — Только знаешь пословицу — истинный сам тебя найдёт? Не перебором по клубам, а интуитивно выберет среди сотни незнакомцев. Так что не стоит за ним гнаться. Если он существует, судьба вас сведёт.

Продолжать этот разговор стало неприятно. Свена судьба свела совсем не с тем человеком и совсем не так, как мечтают юные омеги в любовных романах. Он бы предпочёл никогда не встречать Коула, никогда его не знать. Им обоим было бы от этого лучше.

— До встречи, Оди! — Дрю на прощание по-доброму улыбнулся, на щеках у него появились ямочки, сверкнули светлые зубы, и Свен подумал, что знакомство вышло отличное и номером он непременно воспользуется.

Но он так и не позвонил. А Дрю не приехал.

Следующим вечером Свен вышел за покупками и наткнулся на Коула. Тот дежурил у подъезда, и от одного его вида внутри всё свернулось в тугой ком. Свен спрятался в соседнем подъезде и нервно набрал деда. Тот пообещал приехать через час, и всё это время Свен трясся, дергано оглядывался, боясь появления дружков Коула, и посматривал на него в небольшую щель приоткрытой двери.

Одна короткая встреча разрушила с таким трудом обретённый покой. Свену казалось, что он чувствует его отвратительное дыхание и запах немытого тела. Хватило одного взгляда на лицо альфы, чтобы погрузиться в отвратные воспоминания, где Коул трахал в рот, грубо, до самого горла запихивая член, в то время как его дружки пялили в задницу.

Дед прогнал Коула, Свен не знал как, но тот убрался с улицы, и на негнущихся ногах получилось добраться до дома. Там, в обнимку с унитазом, Свен провёл следующие несколько часов. Мутило от страха, трясло, обдавало холодом. Свен был уверен, что успокоился, что старое ушло и больше не вернётся. Уже в суде, когда дело не двинулось дальше прокурора, Свен решил, что сможет смириться. Оказалось, нет. Следующие две недели он провёл на больничном. О Дрю забыл, словно альфы никогда и не было, а тот сам так и не появился.

В университете Свена ждали. Однокурсники встретили тепло, Свен легко заводил знакомства и друзей у него было много.

Узнав про изнасилование, сначала Свену сочувствовали, потом пошли сплетни, правду вывернули наизнанку и на него стали наезжать.

Бросить истинного альфу — серьёзный поступок. Почти убийство. И никому не было дела, что истинный оказался подлой тварью, мразью и насильником. Свен устал объяснять и оправдываться. Даже если его слушали — всё равно не понимали. Друзья соболезновали, а за глаза гнобили. Подобное отношение ломало почти так же сильно, как и постоянное преследование Коула. Он не приближался, но следил. Свен чувствовал его присутствие и старался лишний раз на улицу не выходить — прятался в спортзале или в библиотеке. Намеренно брал факультативы и общался с преподавателями. Коул не нарушал полицейское предписание, не появлялся рядом, но маячил на горизонте, и Свен чувствовал себя параноиком, оглядываясь каждый раз, покидая здание университета.

Теперь он боялся не только истинного, но и фанатиков, уверенных, что пара должна быть вместе. С такими Свен столкнулся в сети, где из его истории раздули грандиозную проблему, создали сайт и сотни людей подписывали петицию об отмене полицейского запрета. Безумие, которое Свен не мог понять, охватило большую часть студенческого городка. Его считали извергом.

К счастью, не все в окружении травмировались мозгом. Остались и друзья, и баскетбольная команда. Патрик Гейн твёрдо объяснил позицию — насильник счастья не заслужил, и Свен был безгранично благодарен такой поддержке. Знакомые разделились на два лагеря. С кем-то на почве споров и выяснения отношений он даже познакомился и сошёлся. Других отсеял и вычеркнул из жизни и записной книжки. Свен заставлял себя не унывать, не распускать нюни и не жаловаться. Он позволял шутить на эту тему, сам дразнил и подначивал обидчиков. Кусал первым и не стеснялся отбиваться. Обычно всё заканчивалось словесными перепалками — омеги к нему лезть не рисковали, а альфы боялись парней из команды. Свен смог за себя постоять, но от травли так и не избавился.

Потому появление Дрю его сильно смутило. Тот внезапно подсел в кафетерии и поставил свой поднос напротив.

— Здорово, Оди, — произнёс он, расслабленно улыбаясь. За прошедший месяц Дрю совсем не изменился, только волосы чуть остриг, и они рваными клочками стояли петухом на макушке. Смуглая кожа впитала ещё немного солнца, светлые глаза в ярком помещении кафе отливали синевой.

— Оди? — переспросил обедающий с ним Патрик.

— Одноразовый перепихон, — пояснил Свен.

— Ооо, — протянул капитан и, подмигнув, освободил столик, оставляя с Дрю наедине.

— Ты, я смотрю зазвездился, каждый ленивый о тебе говорит. — Дрю улыбался, настроение у него было хорошее, но Свен не знал, чего ждать от бывшего любовника.

— Набиваю цену, — пошутил он.

— Потому не позвонил? А я ждал.

— Что тогда не зашёл?

— Какой-то мрачный альфа поймал меня у подъезда и пообещал прирезать, если ещё раз появлюсь. Решил не рисковать. Это тот самый Клоун? Или как там его?

— Коул, — Свен выдохнул. — Прости, что не позвонил, где-то потерял твой номер.

— Могу ещё раз дать, — предложил Дрю.

— А ты даёшь? — Подёргал бровями Свен.

— В рот даю, — поддержал его игру Дрю, и они в унисон рассмеялись. — У меня деловое предложение.

— Сотня в час.

— Может, предоставить скидку по знакомству? Мне нужна компания на праздники в конце сентября. Друзья тащат в горы, все по парочкам, а я один.

— Чего же один? Других «Оди» не нашёл?

— Нашёл, но они унылые и приставучие. С тобой не так скучно.

— Спасибо за комплимент. — Свен быстро перебирал в памяти запланированные дела. Сначала хотел отказать, даже выдумал причину, но потом решил, что хоть немного развеется, ему в самый раз. Особенно когда симпатичный и забавный альфа сам предлагает отношения без обязательств. Свен согласился, и теперь обмен телефонами прошёл с отзвоном. Дрю пообещал встретить на вокзале, заезжать он не рискнул, признался в этом сам. Свен его понимал. Он и сам до дрожи боялся Коула, мечтая избавиться от него навсегда.

В поезде Эндрю снова пробило на болтовню, он рассказывал о себе и расспрашивал Свена. Делиться личным со случайным любовником Свен не хотел, но очевидное признал: Дрю своими вопросами не напрягал и вообще умел вести беседу, ненавязчиво вовлекая в разговор и при этом не вытягивая лишнего. Сам не заметив, Свен поделился, что учится на последнем курсе бакалавриата, будущий психолог, и подрабатывает в детском доме. Волонтерит там с мальчишками, играя в баскетбол, и проходит практику — проводит психологическое тестирование.

— А играешь давно? Помню, пару лет назад на студенческой игре заметил тебя в команде — ты видный парень!

— С первого курса одним составом, сыгрались на ура, и да, меня тренер всегда на поле держит. В запасе у нас омеги поменьше.

— Круто, почти звезда.

— Если в этом году будут две победы против профессионалов, то поедем на международные соревнования. Капитан говорит, справимся, а там и до олимпиады рукой подать.

— Ничего себе, олимпийский игрок, — рассмеялся Дрю.

— А что, я вообще-то умею играть, лучший в городе! Ко мне даже из высшей сборной приходили, звали к себе! — Свен не хвастался, разговор получился больше шуточный, да и Дрю к его успехам относился с улыбкой.

Сам альфа учился на экономическом, первый год в докторантуре, но что именно проходит и изучает, рассказать не смог. Интереса к учёбе Дрю не испытывал, а в универе сидел ради стипендии, знакомств с омегами и потому, что отец, у которого имелась собственная небольшая фирма, отказывался брать сына к себе. Считал, что тот должен добиться всего сам. Вот Дрю спустя рукава и добивался — работал в Макдональдсе, куда его затащил бывший, встречался с омегами и жил с родителями.

— Да ты просто альфа-мечта! — заливаясь хохотом, подначивал его Свен. — Работать не хочешь, учишься спустя рукава, за душой ни хуя.

— Попрошу! Именно это у меня в порядке. И поверь, вот отыщу свою пару и сразу начну стараться. И работу найду приличную, и квартиру куплю. А пока гуляю, молодой ещё.

— И сколько так гулять будешь? — Свен от смеха чуть с кресла не падал. — После тридцатника цепануть того самого, да ещё и свободного, весьма проблемно.

— А в чём проблема-то? Я и в семьдесят буду ого-го! Не веришь? Спорим, что и на пенсии стоять будет? Приходи через сорок три года в гости, проверим!

— Испугал омегу членом, вот возьму и приду!

Из вагона они вывалились всё ещё смеясь, остальных членов группы Эндрю представил поверхностно, и Свен их не запомнил. Главное, что к нему с его бэкграундом отнеслись спокойно. Из всей массы имён и информации узнал только, что Дрю в клуб скалолазания, с которыми постоянно выбирался в походы, попал по наводке очередного бывшего. Эти бывшие Свена доводили до гомерической икоты — смеяться сил не оставалась, а Дрю, смущаясь и краснея, оправдывался за очередную пассию, благодаря которой побывал и попробовал в жизни немало.

До перевала, где парни собирались заняться скалолазанием, пришлось ехать ещё три часа на автобусе, а потом пятнадцать километров пешком. Свен, привыкший к спортивным нагрузкам, даже не запыхался, а вот Дрю, худощавый, под тяжёлым рюкзаком, исходил девятым потом и язык на плечо вывалил. Когда они остановились в зоне кемпингов рядом с огромным озером, то первым делом разделись до трусов и полезли в воду.

Свен с наслаждением окунулся с головой, отплыл почти до середины и понырял, рассматривая сквозь прозрачную голубую гладь далёкое лазурное небо. Этого очень не хватало — абсолютной тишины, успокоения и ледяного холода, сковывающего тело — Свен задержал дыхание почти на две минуты и вынырнул с громким криком, чувствуя облегчение и освобождение. Дурные мысли и тёмное прошлое остались глубоко под водой.

Дрю поджидал его на берегу, даже немного взволновался его долгим отсутствием, но быстро переключился на трёп и предложил сделать пробный подъём. Карабкаться по отвесной скале не прельщало, но Свен согласился подождать с вещами у подножья и подстраховать новичков если что.

На удивление, Дрю со скалами был на «ты». Чуть ли не первым поднялся на вершину и закрепил тросы для омег. Небольшой вес давал ему преимущество, а руки у альфы оказались крепкими. Свен валялся на траве, лениво посматривая на скалолазов, наслаждался последним теплом уходящего сентября и ни о чём не думал. В голове был приятный звон, а вокруг первородная тишина — никаких мыслей и сожалений. Коул остался в городе, так далеко, что даже связь перестала работать. Свен больше не чувствовал навязчивого зова, не смущался неправильных желаний к собственному телу, не мучился проецируемым чувством вины и мерзкими мыслями о жестоких наказаниях...

Вечером омеги занялись ужином, а Свен снова плавал. Помощь он предлагать не стал, а его и не позвали, так что решил не напрягаться. Дрю увлёкся друзьями, общался и распространял вокруг себя лучи позитива и задора. Когда сели у костра, Дрю уже порядочно напился, грубо подшучивал над товарищами и фальшиво горланил песни.

Свен просто улыбался, не лез в разговоры, не спешил знакомиться ближе. Только глотал из передаваемой по кругу бутылки и жевал отлично приготовленное мясо. Не считая подбирающегося холода и сна, всё было зашибись. Патрик Гейн тоже временами устраивал походы, но в прошлом году нашёл своего омегу и замкнулся на семье. Хорошо, что команду и универ не бросил.

После полуночи глаза стали слипаться. Свен клевал носом, уже не замечая какое чистое небо и свежий воздух на природе. Он устал, долгое путешествие, а потом несколько часов плаванья в воде. Хотелось уснуть, прикорнуть хоть под деревом, палатку он не брал, только подстилку из пенки и термоодеяло. А что прихватил Дрю, даже не интересовался. Отвлекать альфу желания не возникло — небольшой оставшейся компанией они сидели у костра с гитарой и заунывно поскуливали знакомые мотивы.

Пожелав спокойной ночи, Свен поднялся и направился к озеру. Там можно было лечь на песке и отрубиться. Дрю догнал, без слов дёрнул куда-то в чащу и, чертыхаясь, повёл в темноте между деревьями. Свен зевал, спотыкался и мечтал просто завалиться на твёрдую поверхность. Но выяснилось, что у Дрю есть палатка, только он не додумался поставить её при свете и теперь, подсвечивая мобильником и матерясь на всю округу, собирал в траве колышки.

Свен справился за пару минут. Поржал над недотёпой-альфой и запихнул его пьяную тушку внутрь. Возня немного взбодрила, а когда Дрю пригласил в свой спальник и обнял со спины обжигающе горячим телом, мысли и вовсе стали другими.

— Можно тебя потискать и надкусить? — пьяно промямлил альфа.

— Да ты в таком состоянии и не попадёшь! — Горячий и очень твёрдый член упирался то в поясницу, то в ягодицы, тыкался весьма чувствительно и даже болезненно.

— Да я в любом состоянии! — рыкнул альфа и ткнулся членом в копчик так, что взвыли оба.

Свен перекатился, хватая его за естество, надавил на плечи, подмял и оседлал бёдра. Собственная смазка немного испачкала ягодицы, запах возбуждения в маленьком замкнутом пространстве кружил голову. Дрю, несмотря на всю несуразность возбуждал по-дикому. Может, дело было в запахе солнца и конопли, а может потому, что Свену нравились стройные, смуглые парни...

— Ты такой вкусный, — бормотал Дрю, — люблю, когда омеги вкусные.

Свен наклонился к его губам, хотелось поцелуев, пусть даже от альфы за версту несло спиртным. Поцелуи разжигали и усиливали ощущения. Но Дрю отстранился, закрылся от него рукой.

— Мы же говорили, что без отношений. Просто секс.

— Поцелуи — часть секса!

— Не... это... — он что-то пьяно замямлил. — Поцелуи — это уже связь...

Свен отмахнулся, было немного обидно, но не настолько, чтобы упустить возможность хорошо потрахаться. У Дрю стояло, член удобно лёг в ладонь, Свен провёл медленно вверх и вниз, заставляя Дрю сладко стонать. Захотелось немного помучить, поиздеваться над податливым телом. Свен сплюнул на ладонь и снова погладил, теперь сжимая крепче. Дрю смешно кривил лицо и громко, очень пошло стонал. Неторопливо, но настойчиво Свен доводил его до кондиции, до такого состояния, когда кончить хочется до звёзд перед глазами, альфы в такие моменты становились ручными и послушными. На головке выступил предэякулят, член начал подрагивать, а Дрю со всхлипами толкаться бёдрами, так что самому терпеть стало невмоготу. Свен направил член в себя, горячий и очень твёрдый. Медленно насадился, выдыхая от удовольствия, и, откинувшись, опёрся на руки за спиной, стал двигаться.

Наслаждение в чистом виде, когда сам для себя и альфа — просто приложение к члену. Свен доставлял удовольствие только себе, двигался в своём ритме, ни о чем и ни о ком не думая. Свобода в голове и в мыслях, свобода в теле. Он давно так не отдыхал и не расслаблялся.

Попытки Дрю вести прервал на корню, просто убрал его руки с бёдер и сам задавал темп и ритм, выбирал угол и глубину. Член у Дрю и вправду стоял на ура в любой ситуации, идеальный альфа для приключений. Свен улыбался своим мыслям и, плавно приподнимаясь, резко опускался, шлёпая бёдрами по коже, вбирая в себя пока небольшой узел и снова выпуская его. Мышцы тянуло до кайфовых спазмов, иногда, перестав себя контролировать, Свен замирал, не понимая, что хочет сильнее — кончить прямо сейчас или начать яростно скакать, сменой темпа продлевая удовольствие. Он откладывал слишком долго, сдерживался, потому оргазм получился ярким, незамутнённым чужими проблемами и желаниями. Свен кончил и устало повалился на землю, не позволяя связаться. Он эгоцентрично предпочёл поспать.

— Я ещё не... — пробормотал Дрю, пытаясь пристроиться за спиной.

— Справишься сам, — отмахнулся Свен и, натянув на себя одеяло, мгновенно уснул.

Утро было испорчено чужой кончой на спине. Свен от злости пнул Дрю в бок и ушёл плескаться на озеро. Любовник выполз парой часов позже с похмельем и откуда-то взявшимся фингалом. Потешались над ним все, Дрю обиделся и ушёл к озеру. Свену в незнакомой компании вскоре стало скучно, и он отправился следом жалеть. А может, чтобы просто побыть одному.

Дрю обнаружился в обществе уток, его тёмная макушка маячила на гладкой поверхности озера в окружении птиц. Недолго думая, Свен скинул одежду и поплыл к нему.

К сожалению, утки испугались и разлетелись прежде, чем Свен приблизился. Подплыв к Дрю, он с криком запрыгнул ему на спину, напугав того до истошного визга.

— Сдурел! — Дрю дёргал руками и ногами в воде, пытаясь удержаться на поверхности, хотя там неглубоко. — Утопить меня решил?!

— Ага, — усмехнулся Свен и нырнул под ним. Стянул трусы и вобрал в рот вялый, жалостливо сморщенный член.

Дрю сначала дёргался, а потом замер и даже опустился на дно, перестав двигаться и позволив Свену исполнить задуманное. В ледяной воде член поднимался медленно, но Свен упорствовал, сосал, пока голова не закружилась, а Дрю не выдернул на поверхность.

— Тебе дышать, что ли, не надо?! — спросил он изумлённо, Свен только усмехнулся, клюнул ледяными губами в губы и снова нырнул.

Теперь дело пошло веселее, Дрю стал подмахивать, хватая пальцами короткий ёжик волос на голове, и вытягивал из воды, когда Свен забывал о дыхании. У Свена разболелись губы, рот сводило и жгло лёгкие, но возбуждение толкало на безумия и хотелось продолжать.

— Трахнешь меня?

— В воде? Рехнулся? Тут бактерии, паразиты...

— Не скули как маленький!

Свен повернулся к нему спиной, прижался к паху, надеясь, что Дрю не будет тупить. Смазка в воде быстро смывалась, и от холода ноги сводило, но хотелось именно так, да ещё у всех на виду — на пляж пришли туристы, и одинокие купальщики привлекали внимание.

Дрю кончил за пару минут и из воды вышел красный как рак. А Свен-то думал, его ничем не проймёшь. Убравшись от публики, Свен стал смеяться, Дрю толкнул его пару раз в плечо, а потом тоже заржал. Секс вышел то, что надо.

Экстремально, эротично и сногсшибательно ярко. Оставшиеся два дня они уже не стеснялись, трахались где придётся, так что остальные парочки завистливо и смущённо шикали и стыдили. Но Свену было срать на чужое мнение, и на репутацию Эндрю тоже.

Домой он вернулся в отличном настроении. Эмоции били через край, Свен даже на дежурившего под дверью дома Коула не посмотрел — обнял деда, выложил несколько фоток в Инстаграмм и ушёл на тренировку. Хотелось поделиться с теми, кто близок и кто его поймёт.

Через два дня у Свена началась течка, сначала он думал позвать Дрю, но отчего-то испугался. Словно внутренний ступор включился, прошлая течка закончилась судом и абортом. Свен издёргал Яна, издёргался сам, но потом решил не мучиться и купил подавители. От них тошнило, знобило и рвало, зато задница не болела и можно было продолжать учиться.

Через неделю Свен после пары столкнулся с Дрю, махнул рукой для приветствия, а тот без лишних слов повёл за собой. Свен струхнул, пусть Дрю ему раньше ничего дурного и не сделал, но в университете было полно желающих соединить его с истинным. Свен в какой-то момент думал сбежать, стал упрямиться, но Дрю привёл в пустой кабинет и тут же начал стягивать рубашку и штаны. Такой напор сначала обескуражил, а потом Свен просто наслаждался.

Дрю знал, что делать, умел доставлять удовольствие. Пальцы уверенно огладили тугой вход, один проник в тело, второй погладил член у основания. Свен потянулся к губам, но Дрю поцелуев не позволил. Дышал жарко и влажно в шею, лаская и подготавливая. Возбуждая. Свен быстро возбуждался в его руках, обильно начинала выделяться смазка, а запах собственной страсти сводил с ума.

— Повернись. — Эротичный шёпот подчинял. Свен беспрекословно выполнял его команды, прогибался и подставлялся.

Горячий член проник легко и глубоко. Свен заскулил от яркости ощущений, казалось, что тело разрывает от чувственности, внутри всё стало очень чувствительным. И Дрю, намеренно толкая в пропасть, размашисто двигался, выбиваясь резко и с силой. Свен вздрагивал при каждом проникновении, облизывал пересыхающие губы и старался сдерживать стоны.

В коридорах раздался короткая мелодичная трель звонка, нужно было бежать на пару, Свен не хотел её пропускать, но и остановиться не мог.

— Ещё, ещё, — шептал он.

— Тебе на занятия?

— Не останавливайся, придурок!

Свен кончил ярко, сразу за Дрю. Хотелось ощутить узел, но он и без того опаздывал. Выхватил из портфеля салфетку, вытер с задницы смазку и сперму. Натянул одежду и рванул на пару.

— Эй, — поймал его окрик в дверях, — ты охуенный!

Они пересекались в универе пару раз в неделю и каждая встреча заканчивалась быстрым и страстным перепихоном. Свена это устраивало: почти постоянный любовник, никаких претензий и обязательств. С Дрю было просто, местами весело, а главное, тот ничего не требовал и не попрекал существованием истинного. По крайней мере, вслух.

Секс постепенно вошёл в привычку, Свен выучил расписание Дрю, короткие встречи стали превращаться в дружеские посиделки. Чаще всего они собирались у Свена, сношались страстно и яростно, а потом болтали, ужинали или гуляли. Временами Дрю для разнообразия выводил в кино или в парк. Свена не парило потрахаться в общественном месте.

Весёлый и лёгкий на подъём Дрю ни в чём не отказывал. С ним можно было выпить после пары бутылочку пива, прогуляться по набережной под музыку любимой группы и посидеть в клубе со знакомыми. Немного расстраивало, что временами из клуба они уходили порознь, но Свен старался не придавать особого значения. С этим парнем он ни на что не рассчитывал и себя рядом с ним не видел.

Иногда Дрю пропадал на пару дней или даже на неделю. Развлекался с временными пассиями. Свен скучал по возможности отвлечься и по хорошему любовнику. Самого на временные приключения не тянуло. Да и странная мысль, что он вроде как с Дрю...

В ноябре тот пропал почти на месяц. Свен звонил, но Эндрю сбрасывал и не перезванивал. Обижало не столько его невнимание, сколько нежелание объяснить хоть что-то. Свен забил, погряз в учёбе и соревнованиях. А в конце декабря, когда зачёты сданы, а к экзаменам готовиться ещё рано, он столкнулся с Дрю в клубе.

Свен туда пришёл с командой и был уже порядочно пьян, потому, засучив рукава, направился разбираться. Но с Дрю тусовался симпатичный, стройный омега. Наверное, первокурсник — яркий, улыбчивый, с горячим влюблённым взглядом. Под стать тощему Дрю, и в отличие от длинного, почти под ноль стриженного Свена, незнакомый омега был очень миловидным. Дрю придерживал его за талию и нежно улыбался, а Свен понял, что лишний, и коротко кивнув заметившему его Дрю, развернулся и ушёл. Обиду съел и запил крепким коктейлем. Познакомился со взрослым альфой и, кажется, даже поехал к нему домой. Но проснулся у себя с диким похмельем и запиской от капитана: «Я тебя невменяемого довёз, приходи в норму, пьянь, и чтоб через два дня на треньку как штык!»

Дрю появился у квартиры деда тем же вечером. Явился как ни в чём не бывало, позвонил в дверь. Свен открыл мрачный, невыспавшийся и голодный. Но Дрю притащил бутылку вина и пиццу, потому его пустили и даже разрешили занять стул на кухне. Свен объелся, напился, а потом с удовольствием потрахался. Дрю о своей новой пассии не сказал ни слова, да и на шее тату не появилась, значит, можно не париться.

— Не обижайся на меня, ладно? — произнёс он, когда уставший и взмокший Свен развалился на диване, пытаясь отдышаться. — И не ревнуй.

— С чего ты взял, что ревную? — переведя дыхание, спросил Свен. — Меня взбесило, что ты ни слова не сказал, когда пропал.

— Влюбился, — произнёс он как-то обречённо.

— Поздравляю, — буркнул Свен.

— Разлюбился, — добавил Дрю. — Лари нашёл пару, раз, и конец.

— Радуйся. Он же изменял тебе!

— Изменял.

Свену его стало жалко. Да, Дрю мудак, что свалил и не отвечал на звонки, но кто такой Свен, чтобы предъявлять претензии? А Дрю в своих вечных поисках, в желании найти того самого совсем себя загнал.

— Может, это и к лучшему.

— Стопудово. — Дрю наконец улыбнулся. — Ты, правда, не ревнуешь? Я ведь к тебе привык, считаю хорошим другом.

— Друзьям на звонок отвечают!

— Прости, я дебил, увлёкся. — Дрю смешливо понурил голову, и обижаться на него перехотелось. — Мне с тобой легко. Когда моя пара найдётся, будем и дальше общаться.

— И трахаться? — рассмеялся Свен.

— Просто телик смотреть, гулять. Свен, ты ведь нормальный, в отличие от многих, понимаешь всё и говоришь прямо. А ещё ты смешной, ей-богу, я ни с кем так не веселился!

— Отлично. — Свен усмехнулся, позиция клоуна его не устраивала. А ещё он чётко понял, что действительно не ревнует к временным пассиям Дрю — пусть он развлекается, может, когда-нибудь вырастет, но Свену он нравился именно таким.

Свен не ревновал к случайным омегам, но до безумия ревновал к гипотетической паре. Потому что когда эта пара появится, их отношения превратятся в фарс. Свен не отказался бы от простых посиделок, пива и телика, но секс был важной частью их отношений. И что бы Дрю ни говорил, у них давно начались отношения.

— Почему ты не со своей парой? Разве можно быть от него отдельно? — внезапно спросил Дрю.

— И ты туда же, — отмахнулся Свен.

— Я просто пытаюсь понять...

— А что понимать? Коул меня изнасиловал, вместе с дружками трахнул. А мне раз — и простить? Знаешь, о чём у меня за спиной шепчутся? Типа я сам им подставился, а теперь на Коула гоню, типа Коул меня от насильников спас, а я нос ворочу. А ещё, что Коул от горя себе вены режет, а я с тобой трахаюсь. И всем посрать, что у меня есть официальный рапорт об изнасиловании и полицейский запрет на его приближение. Думаешь, просто так это выдали? Я из детдома шёл, когда течка началась, директор заметил, стал меня подгонять, предлагал машину вызвать, а я думал, дотерплю. Но на остановке накрыло, вместо маршрутки я залёг на землю и пытался прийти в себя. А эти трое меня схватили и поволокли. Даже сил отбиваться не было, только пока тащили по заброшкам, где на полу разбитые бутылки и старые шприцы, я мысленно молился — лишь бы разложили не в этой грязи. Но у них была комнатка с матрацем, туда меня и привели. Одежду тупо срезали, на бёдрах и спине до сих пор шрамы остались. Коул заставил ему сосать, точнее, запихнул свой вонючий член в глотку, да так, что мне и не вдохнуть было, а его дружки каждый по два раза меня натянули. — Свен дергано перевёл дыхание. — И знаешь, что отвратно, всё это время из-за течки я просто безумно хотел кончить, терпел и думал — скорее бы они свалили, и я себе отдрочу. Потому, когда Коул дал мне хоть немного перевести дыхание и сам стал трахать, меня и накрыло. Мышцы сжали его член, началась вязка, презик лопнул, и всё — на шее вязь, я сперва даже подумал, что у меня глюки...

Свен снова судорожно вздохнул и посмотрел на Эндрю. Тот поник, опустив голову, а когда Свен его тронул, поднялся и стал одеваться.

— Всё уже позади, Свен, — произнёс он как-то сдавленно, — у тебя всё будет хорошо.

— Будет, — хрипло согласился Свен.

— Я на неделе ещё загляну? — осторожно спросил Дрю перед выходом.

— Только предупреди.

На пороге Дрю помялся, а потом развернулся и с напором произнёс:

— Знаешь ведь, что он теперь совсем другим человеком стал? Подчинится каждому твоему слову, чувствует твои мысли и желания.

— К чему ты это сейчас?

— А если я что-то дурное сделаю своей паре? — голос его сел и звучал низко. — Что если он тоже меня не простит?

— Если изнасилуешь его, то я всеми силами буду помогать ему, чтобы не простил!

Дрю порывисто обнял.

— Ты ведь тоже его чувствуешь?

— Да, словно отголосок его желаний, чувствую, как он тебя ненавидит и хочет убить. Ни одной положительной эмоции, ни одной здравой мысли.

— Тогда ты всё правильно сделал, что не дал себя пометить, — произнёс он тише, глаза у Дрю покраснели и стали влажными. — Если что-то понадобится, если потребуется помощь, ты только скажи.

— Ага, ты, главное, трубку возьми...

— Ладно. — Дрю улыбнулся очень грустно, но искренне, и Свену захотелось его поцеловать, но вместо этого он выставил его за порог и закрыл дверь.

На Рождество Дрю пригласил к себе на семейный праздник. Отец его не выпустил из дома. Собрались родственники и родственники дальних родственников. Свен привёл Яна и на расспросы Мэтью, отца Дрю, упорно настаивал, что с Дрю они просто друзья. Это избавило от навязчивого желания Мэтью поженить их на месте и тут же завести детей. Отец Дрю оказался слишком консервативным, неприятно закостенелым и строгим. Неудивительно, что сын вышел оболтусом — лишь бы поперёк правил, Дрю делал всё наперекор.

Когда родители, порядочно выпив, заговорили о политике, Свен и Дрю сбежали в его комнату, забрав замученного вниманием кота, и рубились в приставку. Дрю держал какой-то неправильно педантичный, безупречный порядок и даже крошки за Свеном собирал, так что для него это стало ещё одним поводом потешаться. К ночи они по сети связались с друзьями и угорали, забавляясь пошлыми шутками и дешёвой выпивкой. Праздник вышел семейно-разгульный. А дед потом жаловался на больную печень.

После праздников Свен договорился с капитаном и тренером, и они провели дружеский матч в приюте, Дрю пришёл болеть, а в итоге подростки-сироты вытащили его играть на своей стороне. Команда старательно поддавалась, и Дрю потом на послеигровой попойке ходил гордый как индюк, веселя и Свена, и всю команду. Дрю приняли как своего. Весёлость и лёгкость альфы покорила всех.

В январе у Свена началась течка, и он без труда уговорил Дрю помочь. Презиками и противозачаточными пилюлями запаслись впрок, деда выгнали на дачу, собираясь оторваться по полной. Свена в жар стало бросать ещё в аптеке, течка всегда начиналась неспешно, а потом прорвало как из крана. Дрю вывел его во двор, и Свен завалился на скамейку, идти он уже не мог. Дрю подёргал за руки и ноги, а потом обессилено сел рядом.

— И куда ты, боров, такой здоровый вымахал? — произнёс он апатично. — И пахнешь, бля... выебу прямо тут, посрать на снег и прохожих.

— Еби, — жалобно выдохнул Свен, — минут пять полежу и точно пойдём.

— Как бы твой не прибежал, от тебя аромат такой... пахнет на всю округу.

Слова о Коуле подняли на ноги одним махом. Свен вскочил и, судорожно цепляясь за Дрю, доплёлся до дома. Тот по дороге ржал и подначивал, за что хотелось сволочь прихлопнуть, но уже в подъезде настроение изменилось. Свена жарило изнутри, хотелось ласк, внимания и поцелуев. Последнее удалось всё-таки выпросить, Дрю немного сопротивлялся, напоминал о каких-то «не отношениях», но Свен оказался настойчивее. И сильнее. Дрю под его напором сдался и вскоре сам толкался языком в рот и покусывал губы. Целовался он офигенно.

Свен не запомнил, как они оказались в квартире. Сваливая неловкими движениями стулья и вещи, ввалились в спальню и грохнулись на постель. В течку мышцы становились ватными, хотелось двигаться, но тело не подчинялось. Свен хватал Дрю за футболку, поторапливал, заставляя раздеться, мечтая вылизать смуглую кожу, и чтобы он поскорее вошёл. Дрю интимно и очень жарко дышал в шею, вдыхал носом его запах и забавно урчал, словно довольный кот. Пальцы у него — твёрдые и уверенные, под ними всё горело и плавилось. Свену хотелось, чтобы Дрю трогал снова и снова, прикасался везде, где возможно, и входил так глубоко и плавно, чтобы член ощущался каждой клеточкой. В нетерпении Дрю проник без лишней подготовки, вставил сразу резко, вызывав судорожный вздох, и, не задерживаясь, перешёл на быстрый темп. Свена от его напора тянуло глупо улыбаться, так хорошо и блаженно было телу, идеальный член альфы растягивал мышцы, пронизывая наслаждением.

Свен обожал его член, от чуть мягкой, чувствительной головки до плотного и быстро раздувающегося узла. Сейчас он был необычайно твёрдым, давил на мышцы, его хотелось крепко сжать и обкончаться. Дрю вставлял его неглубоко, намеренно растягивая анус, и тут же вынимал, словно дразня и заставляя цепляться за него сильней. Свен мечтал об узле, в течку — самый лучший способ получить удовлетворение. Да и без неё узел — божественный дар, которому хотелось поклоняться.

— Глубже, прошу! — выкрикнул Свен, он себя не слышал. В диком ощущении на грани, когда вот-вот и вознесёшься на небеса, он укусил Дрю за плечо, почти прокусил кожу, заставляя альфу недовольно шипеть. — Ну же, дай мне узел!

Ещё несколько нетерпеливых фрикций, и Дрю наконец протолкнул член до яиц. Шлёпнул ими о промежность и застонал, чувствуя, как узел стал раздуваться ещё до того, как он кончил. Свен судорожно сцепил руки у него за спиной, мышцы выкручивало, на мгновение показалось, что тело одеревенело, и тут же кровь побежала быстрее, разнося эндорфины и расслабление. Оргазм оглушил, в ушах так приятно зазвенело, а задницу стало растягивать быстрорастущим узлом. Свен довольно откинул голову и отдался на волю природе.

Течка вызывала острейшее желание кончить. Даже после оргазма не отпускало, непреодолимая жажда сковывала тело, а страсть подчиняла. Свен чувствовал себя похотливым животным, развратным и грязным. Но он свои течки любил, потому что можно было трахаться и ни о чём не думать.

В сексе всё было просто и легко. Простые движения и жар двух тел. Никакой магии и волшебства. Этому не учили в школе, не объясняли родители, и всё же... всё же...

Каждое прикосновение казалось Свену таким важным, даже мимолётные касания пальцев по животу, случайные ласки у шеи и плеча, незамутнённое желание во взгляде. В течку омега слаб и податлив, и только его альфа способен защитить и позаботиться. Потому природа привязывала первого партнёра так крепко, что не избавиться, не избежать. Это в современном мире всё стало сложнее и вместе с тем проще, и истинным становился не первый, а самый подходящий. По странным биологическим или генетическим составляющим, а может, это тайный сговор правительств или великий замысел богов. Свен жалел, именно сейчас сильно жалел, что судьба связала его с кем-то другим...

— У меня твоя сперма в зубах застряла...

— А мне в глаз попала.

— По пицце и ещё кружок?

— Давай я обмажу тебя пиццей и съем?

— И пивом полей!

По ночам в батарею стучали недовольные соседи. Дрю в ответ на это усердствовал ещё сильнее, заставляя Свена стонать, а кровать — скрипеть ножками. Потом они оба ржали, обнимаясь и цепляясь за влажные, скользкие плечи.

Через неделю приехал Ян, течка уже давно сошла на нет, но Свену не хотелось никуда уходить, да и Дрю не возражал против того, чтобы убивать время в постели. Дед их выгнал, обругал извращенцами и велел извиниться перед соседом. Дрю смотался в магазин и принёс дешёвую бутылку коньяка, но живший этажом ниже бета сразу расцвёл и пожелал молодым удачи.

— Да, удача мне не помешает. — Дрю вытащил Свена на улицу, и они прогуливались по району, пиная влажный снег. — Сессия на носу, мне два эссе на сорок страниц за два дня надо накатать.

— Напиши там, ебля, секс, бла-бла-бла. — Свен кинул в Дрю снежком. — Всё равно не читают.

— Это должна быть исследовательская работа, а я даже тему не придумал. Мне ещё в сентябре препод сказал ею заняться, но было влом.

— Ну ты и бездарь, — фыркнул Свен. — Как вообще в докторантуру поступил?

— Свободные места были, — пожал Дрю плечами. А потом внезапно весь зажался и напрягся, смотря куда-то Свену за спину.

Тот обернулся, и вовремя: к ним на полной скорости нёсся Коул, его перекошенное лицо не обещало ничего хорошего.

— Отойди! — Свен отодвинул Дрю себе за спину, уверенный, что Коул ему ничего не сделает.

Но урод про связь истинных, видимо, не читал и, схватив Свена за грудки, с размаху отшвырнул в сторону.

— Стой! — выкрикнул он, но Коул уже кинулся на Дрю.

Дрю отступать не собирался, с рычанием заехал Коулу по лицу и тут же оказался на земле. Коул и крупнее, и сильнее, свалил его одним ударом. Дрю попытался подняться, всё ещё с бравадой, хотя Коул и шанса не дал, но Дрю успел вцепиться ему в куртку и оттолкнуть.

Коул сбил его с ног, повалился сверху, лупил по лицу и бокам. Свен кричал, пытаясь их разнять, накинулся на Коула со спины, стаскивая с уже не сопротивляющегося Дрю, и орал, чтобы тот свалил. Коул не реагировал и не подчинялся приказам, хотя Свен был уверен, что это невозможно. Очередным замахом Коул случайно задел Свена, попал ему локтем в глаз. Охнув, Свен откатился в сторону. Только это остановило Коула. Когда он понял, что в горячке ударил пару.

— Свен, Свен! — Коул попытался помочь ему встать, но Свен, прикрывая разбитое лицо, рыкнул и откинул от себя его руки.

— Убирайся, свали от меня!

— Ты не должен... в течку... без меня... — бормотал Коул, и только теперь Свен заметил, что тот невменяемый, обдолбался наркотой и упился. Потому, наверное, и не слышал его воплей.

— Убирайся! — закричал Свен ему в лицо, надеясь достучаться через пелену опьянения. — Уходи!

Коул засопел, отошёл на пару шагов и замер, смотря, как Свен подползает к Дрю.

Дрю слабо стонал, нос кровоточил, на щеке налилась синим гематома. Свен помог ему встать и, придерживая под руку, потащил к остановке. Хотелось убраться от своего дома как можно дальше, чтобы больше не видеть Коула никогда.

В автобусе Дрю молчал, а когда Свен попытался стереть с него разводы крови, грубо отмахнулся. И без вопросов ясно почему: никакого удовольствия быть битым за омегу. Не за своего омегу. Дрю даже отпора толком дать не смог — Коул на порядок шире. Мощный, сильный. Свен помнил, насколько тот сильный.

— Прости, — буркнул он под нос.

— Не успел газовый баллончик достать, — прошипел в ответ Дрю. — Здоровый слоняра, анаболиками питается?

— Юными омегами.

Дрю обхватил его за плечи и обнял, внезапно крепко и доверительно. Свен закусил губу, чтобы не раскиснуть. Дрю из-за него пострадал, да ещё и утешает.

— Я видел его вязь, она широкая, плотная и расцарапанная. Он её содрать пытался?

— Удавка, — выдохнул Свен. — Не вязь, а клеймо. Предупреждение для всех — этот альфа кому-то принадлежит. Но я не хочу им владеть, он мне не нужен!

Дрю тяжело выдохнул и, резко взбодрившись, продолжил совсем с другой интонацией:

— Мне отец велел квартиру снять, чтобы не мешался под ногами. А из Макдональдса меня уволили за прогулы. Может, снимем на двоих?

— Ты, — Свен горько улыбнулся, а потом нервно рассмеялся, — зовёшь меня к себе, чтобы я тебя содержал?

— И чтобы Коул не доставал. Два в одном. Ладно, шучу, я другую работу нашёл, в офисе, с почти адекватной зарплатой и квартирку присмотрел. Уже взнос сделал, рядом с универом, можно полночи бухать, а потом учиться. Только тебя бросать не хочу, поживёшь со мной, а этот урод пусть лапу сосёт!

— Супер! — Свен, прижав его к себе, осторожно поцеловал в разбитые губы.

— Только это... я всё ещё пару ищу. Потому буду временами приводить...

— Знак какой-нибудь придумаем. — Свен улыбался, он не думал о бессмысленных условностях, пусть Дрю пытается и надеется. Всё это глупости, которые ни к чему не приведут.

— Трусы на окошко? Или ботинки под дверью?

— Если только омежьи трусы! — рассмеялся Свен.

— Давай прямо сегодня туда. У меня ключи с собой, приведём себя в порядок, а завтра уже за вещами сгоняем.

Квартира оказалась маленькой, зато недалеко от университетской общаги. Всего в паре кварталов от его старого жилья. Свену сначала даже поплохело от этого. Воспоминания, хоть и прошло больше полугода, казались свежими и незаживающими. Хорошо, теперь Дрю под боком, и Свен был уверен — хоть он и не громила, но в обиду не даст.

Жить с ним оказалось непросто. Свен никогда не считал себя неряхой, но Дрю терпеть не мог беспорядок. Стоило им выбраться из постели, как альфа начинал ворчать на разбросанные носки и кружки, на невымытую посуду или пятна на микроволновке. Чувствовалось суровое воспитание отца, но Свен старался подстроиться — в конце концов, это уголок Дрю и нужно следовать чужим правилам. Через какое-то время на свободе, без отцовского надзора, Дрю несомненно приспособится к лёгкому налёту пыли и не будет переживать, если вещь полежит не на месте пару часов. А пока Свен, морщась, ходил в тапочках по начищенному полу и выносил мусор два раз в день.

Дрю вёл себя по-семейному мило. Не как взрослый мужик или, наоборот, взрослый, но очень романтичный. Мог позвонить с работы и сказать: «Сегодня партию товара разгружали, рук не хватало, пришлось грузчикам помогать, сделаешь вечером массажик?» или прислать смс: «Весь день бегал, ни крошки во рту, приготовишь супчик?» Эти бытовые мелочи, да ещё и в уменьшительно-ласкательной форме, трогали своей глупостью и обыденностью. Свен помнил, как отец так же сюсюкался с папой. Ни с кем больше, только с мужем. А выйдет за порог — сразу суровый альфач.

Сессию Свен сдал на отлично и даже договорился с куратором о теме диплома. Дрю из универа по волшебной случайности не выперли и дали ещё один шанс. Тот за пару недель настругал свои эссе, столь бестолковые и безграмотные, что даже Свен кривился. Но их приняли, поставили зачёт и разрешили учиться дальше.

Дуракам везёт. И Дрю везло как-то совсем неправильно. Иногда Свен не понимал, как этот альфа вообще выжил. Но у Дрю всё всегда складывалось хорошо. Его не гнали с учёбы, держали на работе и платили прилично, хотя он и там ничего не делал. Такая расслабленность и расхлябанность преследовали Эндрю везде. И Свен постепенно заражался этим — дремал на парах, больше развлекался, чем работал с детворой в приюте. Мелким это даже нравилось: не тесты, а разговоры и игры. И Свену с ними тоже было хорошо, хоть своих он пока не планировал, но детей любил.

Как-то после занятий в приюте Свен заметил на окне их квартиры висящее полотенце. На улице только начало теплеть, Свен оделся не по погоде жарко, потому решил прогуляться, давая Дрю время. На сожителя хоть и разозлился — ведь мог предупредить, но быстро переключился на почту в телефоне. На скамейке рядом с домом почитал письма из университета и наконец составил план для диплома. Полезные занятия отвлекли, так что когда он поднял от экрана голову, уже давно стемнело, а полотенце так никуда и не делось.

Побродив ещё немного под окнами, Свен внезапно почувствовал, что продрог. Пусть зимняя куртка и грела, но пальцы закоченели и ноги еле слушались. Он хотел было уже плюнуть на всё и поехать ночевать к деду, когда заметил мелькнувшую тень рядом с соседним подъездом. Резко обернувшись, он услышал только, как хлопнула дверь, но ужасом пробило от корней волос до пяток. Свен сжался, забывая дышать, и, не отрывая взгляда, уставился на светлый уголок рядом с остановкой. В прошлый раз всё началось с остановки.

Охвативший ужас обернулся панической атакой. Свен вмиг покрылся испариной и, хватая ртом воздух, бросился к подъезду дома. Оцарапав замочную скважину и начав истерить, с трудом вставил ключ. Тот сломался, когда Свен спешно попытался его вытащить, бросил как есть и стремглав поднялся по лестнице на шестой этаж. Только рядом с уже родной дверью его немного отпустило. Свен перевёл дыхание и, чертыхаясь, ввалился в квартиру. Дрю встретил его заспанный и в тапочках.

— Ты чего так долго? — спросил он растерянно.

— Ты не один? — Свен дергано снял куртку и скинул ботинки. Ноги онемели.

— Один... — удивлённо пробормотал Дрю.

— Ты знак оставил на окне! Я почти шесть часов проторчал на улице! — неожиданно даже для самого себя закричал Свен.

— А... полотенце... бросил после душа сушиться... — Дрю выглядел смущённым. — И никого сюда не водил...

— Зачем тебе вообще истинный шлюха, тот, кто согласен на разовый перепихон и шляется по клубам? — Свен истерично выплеснул накопившуюся обиду, сам не замечая, как лезет в чужую жизнь, чего клятвенно обещал себе не делать.

— Не шлюха, — обиженно надулся Дрю, — а отчаявшийся, как и я. При встрече я сразу говорю, зачем тащу в постель.

— Мне ты про истинность не сказал! — Свен скинул на пол штаны и футболку. Дрю терпеть не мог когда вещи валялись, но сейчас хотелось сделать всё ему наперекор.

— Сказал, ты был пьян и забыл.

Свен ушёл в душ, хлопнув дверью. Под тёплой водой немного успокоился, и ему стало противно от своего поведения. Мог ведь позвонить и спросить, а не шляться по улице и загоняться. Мог ведь... Свен раздражённо сжал себя за плечи. Руки ещё не согрелись, а сердце стучало неровно после паники. Такого не было уже давно, с тех пор как Коул перестал маячить на горизонте. Свен избавился от него и от прошлого, только прошлое от него не ушло.

Дрю пришёл через пару минут. Поставил на раковину чашку горячего чая и в одежде, не раздеваясь, забрался к нему под воду. Свен удивлённо ахнул, когда его обняли, и стыдливо прижался к подставленному плечу.

— Извини, — шепнул он, вдыхая знакомый и такой близкий запах.

— Почему ты испугался? Из-за прошлого?

— Да. — Свен тяжело вздохнул, Дрю понял его чувства без лишних слов, и это согрело лучше горячей воды. — Я боюсь не только повторения, но и самого Коула. Боюсь того, что он может сделать.

— Что? — тихо спросил Дрю.

— Когда вязь на его шее только проявилась, я стал смеяться, потешаться над идиотизмом ситуации, потому что уже тогда понял — Коула никогда не прощу и не подпущу к себе близко. Точнее, тогда я даже не знал, как его зовут, просто левый альфа, затащивший меня в заброшенный дом и трахнувший вместе с дружками. Коул тоже это понял, почувствовал наверно через пробудившуюся связь. И запаниковал. Ударил меня по лицу, пытаясь заткнуть, но инстинкты стали его контролировать, и это был лишь один удар. Больше бить он не мог и стал кричать своим дружкам, чтобы меня прикончили. Потом сам же их остановил. Но тогда, в тот момент, я был уверен, что он доведёт дело до конца. Мёртвый истинный — это тяжело, у деда истинный умер, но он справился, а вот истинный, который не принимает, — невыносимо. И каждый день, каждую секунду я знаю, что Коул мечтает, чтобы я умер. Чтобы меня никогда не было. Знаю, что он может наглотаться наркоты и приказать своим дружкам от меня избавиться. Сам не посмеет, но они это сделают, даже не сомневаюсь. Вот чего я боюсь.

Дрю молчал непростительно долго, Свен уже решил, что на этом разговоры закончатся, но тот поинтересовался:

— Он появился рядом с нашим домом?

— Нет, мне что-то почудилось и накрыло паникой. Не знаю, наверное, испугался своей тени, и ключ во входной двери сломал.

— Я закажу новый... — Дрю крепче прижал к себе. Мокрая футболка неприятно пахла синтетикой, Свен отодвинул пальцами горловину и коснулся губами его шеи. Если бы омега ставил метку альфе, он бы сейчас сомкнул зубы, и пусть Дрю потом злится, ругается, но примет и никогда не уйдёт.

— Ты бы спас, если бы я попал в неприятности? — спросил он глупость.

— Никто не сможет заменить тебе истинного. — Дрю внезапно отодвинулся, и Свен от обиды сжал губы в тонкую нить. — Не думал попытаться его простить?

— А ты — прекратить глупые поиски? — колко ответил Свен. Дрю тяжело вздохнул.

— Они не глупые, я хочу быть счастливым в браке.

— Я тоже.

Свен попытался вырваться из его рук, но Дрю не дал, сжал крепче и снова уложил себе на плечо. Его нос прошёлся рядом с ухом, губы коснулись шеи. Места, где обычно ставили метку. И Свену стало холодно.

— У нас ведь будет всё хорошо?

— Да, — ответил Свен, тяжело вздохнув.

У каждого. По отдельности. Обязательно будет. У Дрю с его парой, а у Свена с кем-нибудь ещё. Хотя уже давно хотелось, чтобы этим кем-то стал Дрю. Свен не заметил, как прикипел, привык. Дрю уже не случайный любовник, с ним хорошо, с ним чертовски весело просто жить и проводить время в постели. Но Свен не знал, как это правильно объяснить.

Дрю помог выбраться из душа, вытер Свена и скинул мокрые вещи в стиралку. Заставил выпить горячего чаю, пока приводил себя в порядок, а потом утянул на постель, где забравшись под одеяло, припал к паху. Дрю редко снисходил до минетов, хоть они ему и нравились, он предпочитал вставить и отыметь. Потому, когда его губы коснулись сжавшихся яичек, а язык прошёлся по быстро поднимающемуся члену, Свен выкинул все глупости из головы. Прогнал идиотские мысли и отдался своим желаниями. Наслаждаться ласками было проще и приятнее, чем париться из-за несложившихся отношений.

Язык у Дрю длинный, идеальный, чтобы доставлять удовольствие. Он влажно облизал ствол, прошёл слева и справа, смачивая по всей длине, обсосал головку, чуть сдавливая губами и отодвигая крайнюю плоть. Свену хотелось вцепиться ему в волосы и насадить, но Дрю не слишком жаловал такое. Потому Свен комкал простыни и толкался бёдрами.

Во рту было очень горячо и влажно, чуть шершавый язык тёрся о головку и ствол. Губы то мягко, то с давлением проходили вверх и вниз, смачивая слюной. Дрю брал неглубоко, но делал всё очень правильно — именно так, как хотелось. Тщательно смочив член, Дрю стал помогать себе рукой. Дрочил, дёргая кожу, и продолжал сосать, как леденец облизывал головку и чувствительно сжимал губами у её основания. Свена от такого подбрасывало, тело скручивало в остром желании. Он чувствовал, как мокнет постель из-за собственной смазки, хотелось, чтобы Дрю вставил в него хотя бы пальцы.

Но тот дразнил, обводил анус подушечками, словно щекотал, оставляя без самого сладкого. Свен хныкал, перекручивал простыни в руках и скрипел зубами. Нестерпимо хотелось большего — хотелось кончить, а Дрю дразнил, но не доводил до оргазма.

Свен уже готов был разрыдаться, когда Дрю наконец перешёл на ровный темп и протолкнул в задницу два пальца. Свен с криком выгнулся, выстреливая Дрю в рот. В голове было пусто, до звона пусто, свободно от всех мыслей. Свен забыл о переживаниях и ссорах. Ему было хорошо.

Дрю чуть приоткрыл рот, позволяя сперме стечь Свену на живот, остатки слизнул с губ и, довольный, завалился к нему под бок.

— Мне твоя сперма напоминает яичный коктейль, только с маслом. Не люблю яйца.

— Волосатые?

— Твои не волосатые. — Он погладил Свену расслабленную мошонку и тот тут же раздвинул ноги шире, предлагая продолжить.

— Вспомнил: гоголь-моголь!

— Почти, только сахара не хватает.

— Я тебе в следующий раз сахарницу поставлю.

В середине апреля их баскетбольная команда продула решающий матч и на международные соревнования их не пригласили. Несмотря на это, в университете чествовали как героев, ректор даже выделил денежную премию, так что Патрик позвал всех в клуб погулять. Свен, не задумываясь, позвал Дрю, с ним и отжигать получалось весело, и команда к нему хорошо относилась.

Капитан проставлялся, Свен заказал двухлитровую кружку любимого пива и по глупости на спор выпил её с одним из парней. Развезло быстро, и он, стараясь не упустить всё самое интересное, улыбался до ушей и клевал носом. Дрю попытался вытащить его на танцпол, но поржав над пьяной тушкой, оставил за столом и ушёл один. Свену было весело. Хорошее настроение било ключом, он понемногу трезвел и заказал ещё стакан.

— Слышь, алкаш, — Патрик толкнул локтем в бок, — если как в прошлый раз наклюкаешься, что тебя домой тащить придётся, на меня не рассчитывай!

— Дрю дотащит, — со смешком ответил Свен.

— Да твой Дрю уже с другим зажигает, — зло заметил капитан, и Свен обернулся, пытаясь найти взглядом любовника среди веселящейся толпы.

Поймать фокус получилось с трудом, перед глазами плыло, а Дрю, целующийся с каким-то красавчиком, то появлялся, то исчезал из поля зрения. Свен тряхнул головой, обида и злость вылились в желание выпить ещё. Он снова посмотрел на капитана и, стараясь не сорваться, рассмеялся. Дрю не его парень, они не встречаются и у них нет отношений... Дрю в этом уверен.

— Значит, придётся тащить себя самому, — сообщил он и хлебнул из бокала.

Горький вкус и запах алкоголя вызвали тошноту. Свен извинился и, пошатываясь, направился в сортир. Там сунул два пальца в глотку и освободил желудок. Из-за кислоты в горле защипало глаза, Свен промыл в раковине лицо. Но по-прежнему тошнило и всё плыло. В зеркале отразился здоровый громила с покрасневшими глазами и короткой стрижкой. И почему он уродился в отца?

Собравшись с силами, Свен с грохотом толкнул дверь из уборной и решительно направился в зал. Отыскал взглядом Дрю и, пошатываясь, как потерявший гусеницу танк, попёр к нему. Почти вырвав из объятий другого, Свен утащил Дрю в сторону и, прижав к стене, грозно произнёс:

— Я сюда с тобой пришёл, какого чёрта ты творишь?!

— Ищу пару, — с искренним недоумением ответил Дрю.

— Ты понимаешь, что поступаешь мерзко? — выкрикнул Свен, не замечая, как начинает трясти.

— Свен, мы ведь это уже обсуждали!

— Ничего не обсуждали... мы вместе пришли, а теперь я чувствую себя идиотом, потому что ты уходишь с другим, а мне куда деваться? Хочешь ебаться, сними отель!

— Это моя вообще-то квартира.

— Так и живи там один!

Свен выругался и, развернувшись, направился к барной стойке. Настроение упало ниже плинтуса, хотелось ещё выпить, хоть и не лезло больше. Он заказал крепкий шот и залил в горло. Обожгло, но не отпустило. С каждой секундой становилось всё хуже. Может, стоило снова поблевать, но давило не на желудок, а на сердце. Свен с пьяной обречённостью понял, что это диагноз: ни алкоголь, ни ругань тут не помогут. И ведёт он себя как истеричка, лезет в чужую жизнь и пытается качать права не потому, что совсем отупел, а потому, что окончательно влюбился.

Свен грустно рассмеялся. Поржал сам над собой — за ним бегает призрак истинного, им пророчат счастливую жизнь, а Свен вместо этого влюбился в парня, который намеренно его к себе не подпускает и ищет того самого, на всю жизнь. От обиды внутри закипела злость, хотелось высказаться и набить морду этому идиоту. Отец всегда говорил — не терпи, сразу бей, или будешь всю жизнь сопли жевать. Отец, несомненно, был прав. Хотя вряд ли имел в виду ситуацию с Дрю.

Психолог из Свена выходил отстойный — даже себя понять не получалось, а он собирается учить жизни других.

Расплатившись за напиток, Свен направился к выходу с твёрдым намерением вернуться домой, объясниться в своих чувствах, а потом выбить зуб неисправимому козлу. Но у двери Свен столкнулся с Дрю. Взлохмаченный и помятый, он почти влетел в Свена и тут же счастливо улыбнулся, отбивая охоту его лупить.

— Свен! — воскликнул он радостно. — А я тебя как раз искал!

— Я тебя тоже, — губы невольно растянулись в улыбке. Хорошее настроение Дрю всегда было заразительным.

— Прости, это было мерзко и подло с моей стороны. Пусть даже говорил тебе много раз, что у нас нет отношений, но я вижу, как тебе неприятно, и это приносит мне дискомфорт, тебе ведь пойти некуда, а я тебя выставил.

— Я собирался к деду поехать, — соврал Свен, чувствуя себя совершенно и бестолково счастливым.

— Не надо, поехали домой.

— А что с твоим омегой?

— Он ушёл. Уже поздно.

— Ты его прогнал? — Свен изумлённо уставился на альфу, на душе мгновенно полегчало, вернулся прежний настрой и прежние планы забылись. — Теперь мне некомфортно! А если он как раз тот единственный?

— Бля, ты это сказал и теперь меня терзают мысли, что я его упустил!

— Иди лови! — рассмеялся Свен.

— Поздно. — Дрю наигранно громко вздохнул. — Я его уже в такси посадил.

— Ничего, другого найдёшь! — Свен с улыбкой потянул назад в клуб, но Дрю его остановил и внезапно помрачневшее лицо альфы отрезвило.

— Свен, я хочу объясниться. Мне не нравится тебя обижать, но и от плана своего не могу отказаться. Поэтому надо заканчивать эти недоотношения. Тебе придётся съехать.

— Да, я уже понял. — Свен постарался сказать это равнодушно, но от обиды губы перестали слушаться. — Вернусь к деду.

— Только не сегодня, я по твоей вине секса лишился, так что будешь расплачиваться.

От услышанного перед глазами вспыхнуло. Всё же стоило Дрю вмазать!

— Ты в курсе, что ты мудак и козёл? — зло поинтересовался Свен.

— Для своей пары я буду лучшим.

Так просто, без увиливания и вранья. Дрю всегда говорил, что думал, и именно это в нём привлекало. У Свена даже злиться не получалось. Вся обида смывалась перед этой обескураживающей простотой. А Дрю ко всему прочему ещё и поцеловал. Притянул за уши и с ухмылкой коснулся губ. Словно с вопросом или предложением. Свен сразу ответил, прикрыл глаза, позволяя целовать себя, сжимать губы и ласкать язык. От поцелуев всё поплыло, ноги стали ватными и опьянение вернулось с удвоенной силой. Свен со стоном прижался всем телом, повис у Дрю на плечах, не разрывая столь важного поцелуя.

— Хочу тебя, — шепнул Дрю так соблазнительно и горячо, что к опьянению присоединилось острое возбуждение. В паху всё поджалось, предвкушающе заныло.

— Прямо тут? — игриво ответил он, в таком состоянии согласный даже на публичный секс.

— Вон в тех кустах! — Дрю махнул куда-то рукой. Свен изумлённо дёрнул головой, но тут же привалился обратно к Дрю на плечо. Кусты скрывались в тени, густо разрослись и примыкали к какому-то зданию. Наверняка там, особенно ночью, можно спрятаться — никто не заметит. Только апрельская ночь выдалась холодная, так что без куртки морозило. Но Свена это не остановило... и Дрю тоже.

Они как подростки поплелись к заветным кустикам, ввалились в листву, царапая кожу острыми ветками. Свен не чувствовал ни холода, ни влаги земли. Хмель и поцелуи кружили голову, а Дрю, словно голодный, впивался губами то в шею, то в ключицы, раздевал дергано и быстро. В полной темноте, на ощупь, расстегнул ремень и стащил штаны, закидывая ноги Свена себе на бёдра. От спешного проникновения внутри всё сжалось, мышцы свело спазмом, и Свен громко застонал, чувствуя, что на грани, ещё мгновение — и накроет оргазмом. Дрю толкнулся сильнее, вошёл глубоко и резко, и Свен кончил, забрызгивая футболку и кофту спермой. В ушах зазвенело, по-настоящему оглушило, а Дрю продолжал трахать, словно не замечая, как сильно Свен его сдавливает, мышцы приготовились к вязке и не пропускали. Свен, всё ещё оглушённый, потянул Дрю к себе, хотелось узла, чтобы успокоить непослушное тело, дать ему, что хочет. Дрю вскрикнул, когда ещё небольшой узел протиснулся в крепко сжатую дырку. Член сдавило у основания, и Дрю завалился на Свена, дёргаясь в лихорадочных оргазмах и наступившей вязке.

От удовольствия хотелось скулить, Свен прижимал к себе Дрю, вылизывал ему шею и лицо. Во рту было вязко, слюна обильно выделялась и хотелось ещё больше ощущений, хотелось чувствовать его везде и всюду. Они тёрлись друг о друга, громко постанывая и проваливаясь в удовольствие снова и снова, их словно на волнах качало и не хотелось останавливаться.

Сверху плеснули водой. Дрю дёрнулся, чуть не вырвал узел. Свену только на лицо попало, вода была ледяная. Из ближайших окон послышались вопли и какая-то ругань. Стыдом обожгло так, что Свен рванулся в сторону. Задницу дёрнуло неприятной болью, а Дрю, согнувшись в три погибели, заскрипел зубами.

— Прости, прости, — прошептал Свен, поднимая его с земли.

Натягивали штаны уже на ходу, на недовольных жителей дома даже не обернулись, а у входа в освещённый огнями клуб пробрало на дикий ржач. Трахались на улице как взбалмошные подростки, Свен в семнадцать так не чудил, а сейчас было немного стыдно и охуенно хорошо.

— Ты мне чуть член с корнем не вырвал! — Дрю ржал рядом, придерживая рукой пострадавший агрегат. Глаза у него светились, и Свену хотелось снова целоваться и трахаться.

— Будешь знать, как вязать омегу в первых попавшихся кустах.

— Если бы я мог остановиться...

Они забрали куртки из гардеробной клуба, взяли с собой пару бутылок сидра и довольные пошли гулять. Настроение снова зашкаливало, Свену хотелось петь и танцевать. Он даже позволил себе это, когда отошли подальше от жилых районов. Дрю подпевал, не попадая в ноты, и смеялся, расплёскивая драгоценный напиток.

Медленно зарождался рассвет, они дошли до набережной и заняли лавочку рядом с пристанью. Ветер стих и из моря к ним поднималось ярко-красное солнце. Свена безумно тянуло в сон, он положил Дрю голову на плечо и вдохнул его запах.

— Ты не замёрз? — Дрю расстегнул куртку и прикрыл Свену спину.

— С тобой мне тепло.

— Мне тоже. Хорошо с тобой. — Дрю громко вздохнул. — Только член болит.

Свен рассмеялся, толкнул его в бок.

— Это был самый экстремальный секс в моей жизни, — признался Дрю.

— Серьёзно? Хочешь — повторим?

— Хочу. Как-нибудь повторим. — Он отстранился и невесело добавил: — Но завтра ты переедешь к деду.

— Супер! — Свен дёрнулся как от удара. — Знаешь, что меня в тебе бесит и больше всего привлекает? Твоя способность быть настолько открытым, что невозможно терпеть! Ты меня сначала прижимаешь ближе, привязываешь всеми способами, а потом гонишь! Раз, и до свидания! Охуенный секс, и бац — вали к деду.

— Свен...

— Ладно, ты не хочешь быть со мной из-за истинного, какого-то гипотетического истинного, которого ты, возможно, и не найдёшь. Тебе двадцать семь, Дрю, а ты живёшь одним днём!

— Только не заводи песню как мой отец — мол, давно пора мужа найти и детей нарожать, — насупился Дрю.

— И не собирался, — фыркнул Свен, — двадцать семь — не время для семьи, но время определиться, чего ты хочешь получить! Всю жизнь бегать по постелям, прыгать из одного дырки в другую? Такой ты видишь свои будущие годы?

— Нет, — Дрю поник, опустил голову, — ты прав, это мальчишеская блажь, и одноразовые омеги уже приелись до отвращения. Упрашивать сначала, а потом трахать, но с первой секунды, стоит вставить в него член, становится ясно — не тот, не пара, но ведь не бросишь? Уже не знаю, как поступать, может просто просить мазок из жопы? Буду с ватными палочками ходить и размазывать омежий секрет по члену.

Свен внезапно рассмеялся, ситуация комичнее некуда, только почему-то совсем не смешно. Дрю просто зациклился, поставил цель и бежит к ней сломя голову, ничего вокруг не замечая, уверенный, что там, в конце пути, его ждёт манна небесная. Но так не бывает, счастье не падает на голову каждому желающему. Счастье нужно заслужить работой и упорным трудом.

— Прости, Свен, я не могу отступить, я выбрал свой путь... — Дрю поднял на него печальный взгляд, и снова захотелось его пожалеть. Упрямство у Дрю от отца, непроходимое, тупое упрямство — что самому уже плохо, не нравится и надоело, но сойти с намеченной дороги не выходит. Если только силой не столкнуть.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил Свен прямо.

— Ты мне нравишься, — согласился Дрю и мягко поцеловал в лоб.

— Тогда оставайся со мной! — в отчаянии выкрикнул Свен.

— У тебя есть пара. А я мечтаю найти свою.

— Пара — это не панацея, не спасение от твоих тараканов. Это ведь удавка, просто навязанные отношения, где никто не выбирает, с кем и как быть. Тяжёлый груз чужих правил. Ты становишься рабом, подчиняешься не своим желаниям, выбираешь не свою дорогу. И такая любовь не настоящая, а навязанная. Дрю, ты не станешь лучше или хуже, не станешь другим. Ты просто скрепишь себя обязательствами, свяжешь непреодолимыми узами, но счастья в этих отношениях не найдёшь. Это не для тебя, Дрю, я знаю, что ты всегда против правил — против отца, против системы и общества. Ты свободный парень и тебе не нужен хозяин.

— Ты говоришь про себя, Свен, сам не понимаешь, как перетягиваешь свои желания. Потому что не знаешь, чего я хочу, не понимаешь моих чувств. Ты всегда будешь свободной птицей и чужим мне. А я хочу другого.

— Поэтому для нас — это конец?

— Конец — это тоже маленькое начало. Для кого-то другого наш конец станет шансом изменить жизнь. Свен, я бы сказал: «Оставайся моим другом», но боюсь, ничего из этого не выйдет. Для меня не выходит. Потому пусть будет конец и новое начало. Я позову тебя на свадьбу, когда найду пару. Ты ведь придёшь?

Свен сидел неподвижно, молча успокаивая эмоции и сердце. А потом повернулся и, искренне улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Обязательно приду!

Возвращаться в квартиру деда не хотелось. Но Свен решил не тянуть и порвать отношения враз. Так проще, когда одним махом, без возни и размазывания соплей. Они добрались домой под утро, завалились спать, а через час Свен поднялся, собрал сумку и свалил.

Дед Ян словно пронюхал о его возвращении и ждал на пороге. Обнял непутёвого внука и накормил сырным супом. Свен не хотел жаловаться, но когда его стали расспрашивать, выложил всё как есть. Влюбился, да не в того. Дед головой кивал, вроде как с пониманием, а потом хмуро заявил:

— Не думай о своём Дрю плохо. Все альфы мечтают о паре, это как настоящее счастье отыскать. Все ищут, всем надо. Только счастье на земле не валяется. Его заслужить надо.

— Я-то своего чем заслужил? — буркнул Свен.

— Может, не ты его, а он твоё неприятие?

— Может. — Свен шмыгнул носом. — А ты как без пары справлялся?

— Плохо, сначала думал следом за ним уйти, но на руках твой отец голосил, не мог его одного оставить. Да и в те времена омеги не такие привередливые были. Нашёл Олава, прожили вместе счастливо тридцать лет и никто об истинных не вспоминал. Я своего Ола, знаешь, как любил? Эх... да если бы твой дедуля узнал, поколотил бы от ревности. Не истинность чувства определяет, ох, не она.

— Без Олава тоже плохо? — Свен деда-омегу почти не помнил, у того оказалось слабое сердце и он умер десять лет назад.

— Без близких всегда плохо. Не важно, чем вы связаны, когда дорогие люди уходят — это тяжело.

Свен коротко кивнул, соглашаясь. Без Дрю было очень тяжело. Пусть и не связывало их ничего. Только секс. Одноразовый перепихон.

Дрю смешливый и бестолковый. Совершенно бестолковый. Он так ничего и не понял.

Свен поблагодарил за завтрак и ушёл в ванную, забрался в душевую кабину и включил холодную воду. Нужно было смыть свою привязанность и бессмысленную обиду. Дрю исправит только его пара, настоящая, истинная. Та самая, ради которой он и прыгал из постели в постель и не думал о будущем. Где это будущее для вечного студента? Свен тоже о нём не думал. Почти год жил в умиротворяющей иллюзии, что его всё устраивает, что Коул и его дружки пусть катятся в пропасть, а Свен будет жить дальше и получать удовольствие. В какой момент всё пошло наперекосяк? Почему Дрю, идиота кусок, самый безнадёжный кандидат для отношений, попался ему под ноги и всё испортил?

Мокрый и замёрзший Свен завалился спать, а проснулся с очередной проблемой — начиналась течка, немного раньше срока, но скорее всего вчерашняя вязка её и спровоцировала. Свен еле доковылял до аптеки и купил подавители. Стоял с блистером на улице, чувствовал, как накрывает слабостью, но не мог заставить себя выпить лекарства. Вместо этого поймал такси и поехал к Дрю.

На домофон никто не ответил. Свен оставил ключи в квартире и сейчас жалел, потому что с каждой секундой становилось всё хуже, и он рисковал оказаться в течку на улицу, далеко от дома и без надежды, что хоть кто-то поможет. Он уже хотел выть в голос, когда один из соседей открыл двери и пропустил внутрь. Свен взлетел по лестнице и забарабанил в дверь.

Дрю открыл лохматый и заспанный. Пропустил удивлённо и тут же понял в чём беда. Задёргался, стал дышать тяжело и взлохматил рукой непослушные волосы.

— Прости, надеюсь, ты один? — сипло спросил Свен.

— Я... — Дрю неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону спальни, и Свен понял, что он непроходимый идиот, а Дрю шлюха. — Вчерашнего проверил, — добавил тот тихо, и Свен решил, что теперь непременно набьёт ему морду.

Но вместо этого со стоном свалился на пол и, поджав под себя ноги, заскулил.

— Сейчас... — засуетился Дрю. — Сейчас...

Он оттащил Свена в ванну, как сквозь вату тот слышал, как хлопают входные двери и крики незнакомого парня. Дрю мудак. Непроходимый мудак... Дрю зашёл к нему с чётким отпечатком пятерни на лице, и Свен, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.

— Ты сказал, он мог быть тем самым... и свалил, ну, я тут же ему позвонил...

— Ага, дождался.

— Я же не знал, что ты вернёшься!

— И не собирался, приспичило.

Дрю подхватил его на руки и, пыхтя от натуги, дотащил до спальни. Там уже и постель была перестелена и проветрено. Когда только успел? Педант чёртов. Одежда сама оказалась на полу, Свен толком не запомнил, как разделся. Кожа горела, хотелось в холодную воду или лечь на пол. Но его накрыл собой Дрю, горячий и тяжёлый, так что дышать стало больно, хотелось только тереться об него и целовать.

Удавка

— Ого, да ты весь мокрый, прямо истекаешь! — Он растягивал пальцами и явно не спешил переходить к сладкому.

— Ты будто не знаешь, как у меня бывает, — проворчал Свен.

Он злился. Понимал: Дрю только что был с другим омегой, и наверное, у него не встанет так быстро, потому пару раз толкнул коленом Дрю в бок.

Тот хрюкнул и сполз ниже, устроился между ног.

— Водопадик, — произнёс он с хитрой усмешкой, — я помню. — Наклонившись к животу, провёл носом рядом с пупком и довольно заурчал. — Как же мне нравится твой запах!

— Ага, анальный запах страсти! — Свен фыркнул и попытался притянуть его за волосы к паху, но Дрю выпутался и с смешком лизнул живот. — Ты хоть со мной справишься? Из одной задницы в другую...

— Да у меня на него не встало. — Дрю виновато отвёл взгляд. — Пришлось дрочить в ванне, а потом только потыкал немного и снова упало. Дурацкая затея, сразу стало ясно, что он мне не пара.

— Ага. — Свен откинул голову и решил больше не думать. Не место и не время, Дрю умел выбивать лишние мысли. Сейчас его близость и небрежные слова помогли расслабиться и избавиться от накопившейся злости. На Дрю не получалось злиться, хотя наверно поколотить его всё же стоило. С Дрю всегда выходило всё просто, душа распахивалась и хотелось быть честным и откровенным и с ним, и с собой.

Дрю опустился к его члену, обвёл языком головку и обхватил её губами. Свен застонал, выгнулся навстречу. От такой простой ласки тело потребовало большего.

— Я весь открыт для тебя, — произнёс он то, что крутилось в мыслях.

— Да, врата рая, — Дрю прошептал это, не выпуская член изо рта, а потом ещё и выдохнул, так что горячий воздух обжёг чувствительную кожу.

— Пальцы, вставь в меня пальцы, — попросил Свен, хватая Дрю за волосы и прижимая к себе сильнее. Теперь альфа не мог болтать, только сосал и выполнял его желания.

Но кончить не позволил. Когда Свен от нетерпения уже на стенку готов был лезть, Дрю перевернул его на живот и медленно вошёл. От столь необходимой наполненности Свен мелко задрожал, сдерживаемый оргазм рвался из-под контроля. Скованные желанием мышцы отдавали тянущей болью, так что терпеть больше не было сил.

Дрю толкнулся лишь раз, Свен громко вскрикнул и затих, а альфа со стоном впился пальцами ему в ягодицы.

— Ах, ах! — Дрю вскрикивал и кончал, не ожидая столь быстрой вязки. — Мог бы и предупредить!

Он повалился ему на спину и лежал, подрагивая от блаженства.

— Обожаю вязку!

— Угу. — Свену от удовольствия даже говорить было лень.

— Мне тут сказали, как сделать приятное, — пошло пробормотал Дрю и рукой потрогал растянутый вход.

Свен поёрзал, ощущения действительно клёвые, анус в вязке и без того чувствительный, а дополнительная стимуляция только усиливала желания. Но Дрю на этом не остановился. Надавив на свой узел, проталкивая его ещё глубже, вставил в дырку сначала один, а потом и второй палец.

Свен заскулил. И без того остро, на грани ослепления, а с пальцами вообще невыносимо. Он дёргался, пытаясь скинуть с себя Дрю, но только сильнее насадился и провалился в очередной оргазм.

— Не нравится? — хрипло спросил Дрю, его тоже трясло. Свен чувствовал, как внутри давит переполненный спермой гондон.

— Меня сейчас разорвёт от ощущений, — вяло ответил Свен, язык у него онемел.

— Может, ещё один пальчик?

— Сука, всё веселишься? Я тебе кровать кончой залил, матрац потом не отстираешь!

— Я клеёночку постелил, — нагло рассмеялся Дрю и стал проталкивать ещё один палец.

Свен прогнулся в спине аж до громкого хруста. Ноги сами расходились в стороны, предлагая альфе растянутую до предела дырку. Кончать уже не было сил, тело просто содрогалось от столь острых и ярких ощущений, что перед глазами запрыгали белые пятна, Свен ничего не слышал и не видел.

Уже позже, когда Дрю послал его на кухню делать бутерброда, а сам в это время менял насквозь мокрое бельё, Свен думал, что эту течку никогда не забудет. Такого кайфа он никогда не испытывал, а Дрю, наглец, обещал в следующую вязку запихнуть в него ладонь. При мысли об этом пальцы на ногах поджались и от возбуждения в заднице пощипывало. Свен чувствовал себя озабоченным извращенцем, но все безумные предложения Дрю решил опробовать и осуществить.

Течка закончилась неожиданно быстро. Свену не хотелось уходить и снова возвращаться к Яну, а Дрю даже не пытался его выставить. Казалось, всё вернулось к тому, что было, может, даже стало ещё лучше, потому что они проводили всё время вместе, смотрели телик по вечерам и гуляли по городскому парку. Свен не затрагивал опасную тему, а Дрю болтал обо всём на свете, только не о них. Тем для разговоров всегда хватало, Дрю любил читать о космических достижениях, о новых изобретениях в машиностроении и следил за политикой в мире. Даже если Свен не был знаком с предметом разговора, Дрю мог часами рассказывать о том, что узнал во всемирной сети.

Днём, когда Дрю уезжал в офис, Свен готовился к защите дипломной работы. Осталось меньше месяца до окончания универа. Не хотелось прощаться со ставшими родными стенами, друзьями, с которыми бок о бок провёл четыре года, но больше всего с командой. Патрик предложил сохранить состав, тренер даже пообещал найти деньги и продвинуть их как молодёжную сборную. Но это всё равно будет уже не то. Будет по-другому.

Через две недели после течки у Свена внезапно прихватило спину и стала кружиться голова. На всякий случай вместе с обезболивающими он купил и тест на беременность и был в шоке, когда тот показал положительный результат. Он даже не знал, как на это реагировать, потому что принимал противозачаточные, да и Дрю пользовался презиками для вязки. Они предохранялись, но только в опасные дни. Зачатие могло произойти за пару дней до или после срока. Теперь уже не узнаешь и нужно было с этим что-то решать.

Дрю он дожидался как на иголках, прибрался в квартире и ждал его на кухне с ужином. Дрю приехал немного раньше, чем-то очень довольный и с букетом красных роз. Свен даже опешил от такого — Дрю никогда цветов не дарил.

— Поздравляю! — выкрикнул он довольно и всучил букет Свену.

— С чем? — немного испугался он.

— С днюхой! Твой дед сообщение кинул, молодец какой, а то ведь ты не удосужился о нём сказать.

— Ха! — Свен и сам про свой праздник забыл, никогда особо не праздновал, а тут раз, и цветы. — Дрю, ты просто чудо, я тебя люблю!

Дрю ненадолго замолчал, а потом как-то неуверенно переспросил:

— Серьёзно?

Свен прикусил губу, сорвалось с языка, он не собирался этого говорить. Всеми силами сдерживал рвущиеся признания, а сейчас отступать не видел смысла.

— Ну да, и что такого? Ты клёвый, мне с тобой охуенно хорошо. И это просто слова, знаю, что тебе это не надо, и ни к чему не обязываю.

— Когда говоришь такое, обязываешь по-любому. Я не могу проигнорировать. Я должен ответить. И ты знаешь ответ — ничего хорошего он не принесёт. Лучше бы ты молчал.

Свена его отпор взбесил. Конечно, они и не объяснились толком, но не так отвечают на признания, по крайней мере, Свен рассчитывал хоть на какое-то понимание.

— И дальше делал вид, что меня всё устраивает? Твои поиски и моё подвешенное состояние? А чувства просто выключить и не замечать, как дёргает от всех твоих пассий и загулов? Я не люблю быть терпилой, а с тобой только и делаю, что терплю.

— У тебя есть пара, а я свою обязательно найду, — мрачно произнёс Дрю.

— Ничего ты не найдёшь. Только гонорею! Перетрахал полгорода, а толку? Может, твой омега и не живёт в этой стране или даже на этом континенте. Так всю жизнь и будешь довольствоваться одноразовым перепихоном?

— Давай ты не будешь лезть ко мне с такими советами? Не тебе знать, где моя пара, и не тебе решать, как мне её искать. Это мой выбор, прими и живи с этим!

— Да я и живу. Только от тебя подальше, потому что устал сердце рвать, каким бы мудаком ты ни был, я в тебя влюбился. В тебя, а не в Коула, потому что истинность ничего не решает. По крайней мере, не для омеги.

— Я не омега.

— Ты зажравшийся папенькин сынок! А когда в шестьдесят оглянешься и поймёшь, что никому не нужен, просто вспомни мои слова.

— Удачи, Свен, нам говорить больше не о чем.

Свен забрал вещи и уехал тем же вечером. Снова из одного дома в другой, но теперь твёрдо понимая — уже навсегда. Если чувства не взаимны, не стоит даже пытаться. И наверное, Свен бы справился — бывало уже, что влюблялся и его отшивали. Но Дрю как нарочно дарил надежду, намекал, что всё может получиться. А потом обрубал своими глупыми попытками найти пару. Истинных нет, они не существуют, только удавка на шее альфы и привязанность омеги через метку.

Очередная проблема в жизни, очередная перемена. Свен, сжав чувства в кулак, готовился к защите. Хотел получить диплом и свалить к родителям, даже присмотрел несколько рабочих мест и отправил резюме. Отец, конечно, не обрадовался, он-то надеялся, что сын проучится ещё пару лет и, может, там же будет работать, а семейное гнёздышко останется их уединённым с мужем местом. Но папа сказал своё веское: «Приезжай», и вопрос закрыли.

Аборт Свен решил делать дома, там и врачи знакомые, и клиники лучше. О том, чтобы оставить ребёнка, и речи быть не могло — кто его будет растить? Свен один не потянет, а отец узнает и вовсе голову открутит. Да и не хотелось Свену таких напоминаний о неудачной влюблённости. Детей лучше заводить от мужа.

Защитился он хорошо, Патрик Гейн пришёл поддержать с мужем и сыном, а потом вручил цветы и конверт с небольшим денежным подарком, Свен на радостях расчувствовался. Оставлять баскетбол было самым сложным. С ним защищалась ещё пара ребят из команды, и после вручения дипломов они вместе пошли праздновать. Свен не пил, не то чтобы думал о ребёнке, просто не хотелось. И мысли мелькали дурацкие, неправильные, от которых постоянно приходилось себя одёргивать. Он танцевал, бесился, подцепил альфу и целовался с ним за общим столом. В какой-то момент новоявленный парень удалился в туалет, а рядом плюхнулся Дрю.

Свену от его появления поплохело. Резко нахлынула тошнота и голова разболелась. Он отвернулся, стараясь на него даже не смотреть, но Дрю, нагло обхватив за талию, придвинул к себе.

— Может, угостить коктейлем?

— Меня и так угощают, — буркнул Свен.

— Ага, заметил, — голос у Дрю был пьяный и злой, — заливают рот в рот. Быстро ты нашёл мне замену.

— Уймись, а? С чего бы тебе мне сцены ревности закатывать? Иди поищи свою пару! — раздражённо оттолкнул его Свен.

— Может, уже и нашёл, — сипло ответил Дрю.

— Свали, — рыкнул несдержанно Свен, — мне ещё после тебя аборт делать, такой здоровый, а предохраняться не научился.

Повисла неловкая пауза, Свен успел себя раз сто мысленно стукнуть по бестолковой башке.

— Почему ты не сказал, что беременный?

— Потому что это ничего не меняет.

— Это... — Дрю дёрнул головой и, сжав руки, стал выворачивать пальцы. —...ничего не меняет.

Он встал, не поднимая головы, и, не оборачиваясь, ушёл. Настроение сразу шагнуло в минус. Свен распрощался с друзьями, взял такси и поехал домой. Самочувствие подводило да ещё выпитое просилось наружу, а в туалет Свен не подумал зайти.

Зачем Дрю появился? Напомнил о себе, разбередил и без того ноющее сердце?

Свен старался не расклеиваться, не ревел ведь лет с восьми, когда на соревнованиях соперник выбил ему зуб и отправил в нокаут. Отец тогда сказал: «Умей проигрывать!»

Свен проиграл эту войну.

В расстроенных чувствах он не заметил людей у подъезда, завозился с ключом, матерясь из-за темноты, и потому что мочевой пузырь подгонял, а стоило открыть двери, кто-то толкнул с силой в спину, впихнул в подъезд и схватил, выкручивая руки.

Свен попытался заорать, но ему зажали рот. Двое уже знакомых альф скрутили и заставили стоять неподвижно. Третьим с ними был Коул, и Свена от нахлынувшей паники стало так колотить, что он чуть в обморок не упал.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — произнёс Коул, приближаясь, — только метку поставлю. Ведь ты мой омега и должен быть с моей меткой.

У Свена даже не было сил вырываться, он выпучил глаза и сдавленно закричал. Из зажатого рта слышалось мычание, отчаянное и беспомощное. Всё повторялось. Только теперь в сотни раз хуже — если Коул его пометит, Свен уже не сможет уйти.

— Успокойся. — Коул не спешил, он не мог причинить Свену вред и пытался его успокоить. Но дружкам это не нравилось.

— Быстрее! — выкрикнул один и сжал Свена сильнее.

От напряжения, от сковавшего ужаса и потому, что его удерживали за живот, Свен не выдержал и обмочился. Штаны мгновенно намокли, на пол тоже потекло.

— Бля! — завопил насильник. — Он обоссался!

Свена чуть отпустили, альфы брезгливо отодвинулись, и он, очнувшись, решил этим воспользоваться. Резко вывернувшись, он отпрыгнул к Коулу и, встряхнув его за грудки, заорал в лицо:

— Прогони их, пусть убираются, и меня трогать не смей!

Его снова скрутили, но Коул тут же полез освобождать. Приказ до него дошёл, и теперь он всеми способами защищал своего омегу. Дружки поворчали, пытаясь напомнить, что Коул сам этого хотел, но получив пару раз по лицу, свалили из подъезда.

Свена всё ещё трясло. Мокрые штаны холодили, хотелось домой и покоя. Коул повернулся к нему растерянный и несчастный. Посмотрел так, словно это Свен только что скрутил его и пытался насильно пометить.

— Не могу без тебя, — проскулил он, — что мне без тебя делать?

— Живи своей жизнью! — истерично закричал на него Свен. Эмоции разрывали, после всего свалившегося за один день он не смог удержать себя в руках и разрыдался. Сквозь слёзы и стучащие зубы кричал на Коула. Орал так громко, что перепугал весь дом. — Коул Гранд, живи без меня! Собери вещи и уезжай так далеко, чтобы больше не чувствовать связь! Чтобы я тебя не чувствовал! И не появляйся больше, никогда не появляйся! Ты мне не нужен, я не твой омега и не хочу тобой владеть! У тебя должна быть своя жизнь, достойная, нормальная! Но без меня! Заведи отношения, полюби и пусть тебя тоже полюбят, возможно, тогда я тебя прошу. Только прощу, но никогда не позволю приблизиться. Я тебя ненавижу!

Ян выбежал к нему, выгнал Коула метлой, а Свена, придерживая за руки как маленького, завёл в квартиру.

Свена трясло ещё долго, дед обмыл, уложил в постель и напоил успокаивающим чаем. Его забота немного привела в чувства, Свен перестал рыдать, но деда от себя не отпускал. Держал за руку, пока не уснул.

Если бы Дрю пришёл к нему, всё прошло бы намного проще. Свен в последнее время слишком сильно полагался на него. Но Дрю больше не было рядом.

На следующий день Свен сел на поезд и уехал из студенческого городка к родителям. Дед проводил до перрона, обнял и просил звонить. А потом махал в окно на прощание и вытирал платочком скупые слёзы. Свен к деду тоже привязался.

На станции его встречал отец, похлопал по плечу и на машине доставил до квартиры. А там папа, приветственный обед и родная комната. Свен наконец смог выдохнуть и даже улыбнулся. Теперь всё будет по-другому.

Но рано утром он проснулся от звонка, на экране высветился номер Дрю и его довольная рожа. Свен поморщился, сбросил вызов и кинул бывшего в чёрный список. Что бы у него там ни произошло, у Дрю есть люди, которые помогут и поддержат, а Свен теперь далеко. В другой жизни.

Но Дрю, упрямый и настырный, не успокоился. За окном послышались вопли. Свен узнал его голос и спрятал голову под подушку.

— Оди! — орал Дрю на весь район. — Одноразовый перепихон, Оди!!!

Нужно было кинуть в него чем-нибудь тяжёлым, пока отец не проснулся и не вышел объяснять правила поведения кулаками.

— Выходи за меня, Оди! — заорал он громче, и Свен со стоном стукнул себя по лицу ладонью — что ещё этому клоуну понадобилось?

Он распахнул окно и, высунувшись по пояс, заорал в ответ:

— Заткнись, придурок!

— Оди! — Дрю обрадовано замахал руками. — А я тебя ищу, ищу. Хорошо, Ян адрес твой новый дал.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Свен и добавил обречённо: — Сейчас выйду.

С неохотой натянув на себя джинсы и футболку, Свен спустился на улицу. Ещё у подъезда вытащил сигареты и закурил. Дрю, появившись как чёрт из табакерки, попытался вырвать сигарету.

— Тебе нельзя!

— А в глаз? — рыкнул Свен.

Дрю тоже закурил, и Свен отвернулся от него. Вся эта идеалистическая картина напоминала прошлое — время, когда он был счастлив и у них с Дрю всё было просто. Очень просто. И зачем он всё усложнил...

— Зачем явился?

— Ты у меня свою футболку оставил.

— Дарю.

— Я бы и не отдал.

— Идиот.

— Прости, я действительно идиот, — внезапно согласился Дрю и затараторил, оправдываясь: — Столько слушал тебя, твои советы и рассуждения, принимал в душе, но выводов так и не сделал. А когда увидел тогда в клубе, то понял, что ты самый важный и дорогой человек в моей жизни, а я тебя отпустил. Я не хочу, чтобы какая-то вязь на шее навязывала мне отношения, не хочу держать своего омегу в петле. И ещё я тебя люблю!

Свен чуть дымом не подавился. Дрю, конечно, неожиданный, но сегодня вообще перегнул палку.

— И когда это понял?

— Не знаю. Давно. Но боялся, всё время думал, что ты уйдёшь к своему Коулу, — Свен фыркнул. — Попытался с Лари замутить, но даже если бы он не ушёл, у нас бы ничего не выгорело. Была влюблённость, просто яркая вспышка, но он исчез, и я о нём забыл. А о тебе забыть никак не получалось.

— Я тебе в любви признался, мог бы поддержать! — Свен не мог определиться — злиться ему или обнять придурка?

— Знаешь, сколько раз я потом жалел?

— Не знаю, и пох...

— Свен! — Дрю внезапно кинулся на шею и повис несчастный. — Я ведь думал, что ты со мной всё равно не останешься. Мало того, что изменял тебе со всеми... хотя не думал об этом в таком ключе, но ты-то себя погано чувствовал... прости, не знаю, как оправдаться, так ещё и на признание не ответил. Понимаю, что я тебе не нужен, потому что мудак, ничего в жизни не добился и толку от меня никакого. Ты сам говорил. Столько раз повторял, насколько я никчёмный...

Свен его с себя снял и строго посмотрел в улыбающееся и заискивающее лицо.

— Ага, для семьи уж точно. Дружить и трахаться с тобой здорово, но ты безответственный балбес, расхлябанный и ленивый, семью с тобой делать — себе проблемы.

— Но я без тебя не могу. — Дрю по-глупому развёл руками, перебивая его злую тираду. — Так что придётся тебе потерпеть. И родить мне сына!

Свен по-доброму засмеялся. Дрю не менялся: раз, и признание, раз, и «с тобой жить», и всё у него на весёлой ноте.

— Ладно, уговорил! — Свен с силой хлопнул его по плечу, так что альфа согнулся. Хотелось, чтобы всё в жизни было, как у Дрю, — просто.

Дрю от его согласия засиял.

— Серьёзно?

— Я себе выбора не оставил. Втюрился по уши, лучше с таким идиотом, чем одному. Только больше никаких проверок. Заебало тебя ждать и делить неизвестно с кем!

— Клянусь! — радостно отдал он честь. — Буду преданным и верным, самым верным, так, чтобы до отвращения, нагулялся на сто жизней вперёд! — Свен хохотнул, и Дрю приободрился ещё больше. — Я купил нам знаки. — Он вытащил из кармана помятые плетёные ремешки. Их иногда омеги надевали, показывая, что связаны со своим истинным. Метка могла со временем стать совсем незаметной, а ремешок всегда на виду. — Парные, будем оба с петлёй.

— С петлёй, это точно. — Свен выдернул у него одну и нацепил на шею. Идиотская затея, но так приятно от неё. — Только я тебя пилить буду, чтоб работал и семью содержал.

— Ага, я тебя тоже — чтоб носки не бросал и кружки за собой мыл.

— И свадьбу сыграем.

— А как же! Думаешь, я просто так сюда притащился? Сказал отцу, что поехал за своим омегой, он уже торжество организует и машину мне подарил.

— Я тебя когда-нибудь поколочу...

***

Через три года Свен получил письмо от Коула. Оно пришло на адрес деда, но тот привёз и вручил явно с неохотой. Коул писал из Америки, откуда-то из северного Чили. «Я знаю, что ты счастлив, у тебя семья, муж и дети. И мне хочется радоваться за тебя и твои успехи, хотя я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты меня когда-нибудь простишь. Мне с омегами пока не везёт, но я стараюсь изо всех сил найти того, кого смогу полюбить и кто полюбит меня таким, какой я есть».

Свен не ответил на него, как и последующие, которые он даже не читал. У него своя семья и своя жизнь, а Коул так и остался чужим. С Дрю временами было сложно, иногда тот доставал занудством, чудил не по-детски и доводил до белого каления. Придури в нём было много, а взрослеть тот не спешил. Но с Дрю Свен чувствовал себя счастливым, любимым и жизнь была по-настоящему весёлой. Что-что, а скучать с Дрю не приходилось.

Петля на шее Коула ослабла, и Свен надеялся, что когда-нибудь тот сможет избавиться от этой удавки.

4.08 — 11.08.19


End file.
